


Своя чужая стезя

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: – Это война, сержант, – голос Пегги Картер, чуть дрогнув, выдергивает его из воспоминаний. Она справляется с эмоциями и продолжает: – Наш долг – защищать нашу страну. И Стив выполнил этот долг, отдав свою жизнь.AU. Ретеллинг событий ПМ и ЗС. Перемена героев местами.





	Своя чужая стезя

Он помнит покадрово.

Звон удара, всполох щита, отлетающего в сторону. Удар о стену, вспышка боли перед глазами. Крик. Вагон, трясущийся на скорости. Залепляющий глаза снег. Несущиеся под ногами скалы. Вздувшиеся на руках мышцы. Пальцы, пытающиеся удержаться за поручень на вывороченной взрывом двери. Синий взгляд, полный отчаяния. Перекошенное от натуги лицо. И крик. Крик, который ничем не заглушить.

Это будет с ним до конца его дней.

***

 

Пойло оказывается отвратительным. Дрянным до полной потери своих опьяняющих свойств.

А ему хочется напиться до беспамятства.

В баре темно и грязно, где-то под полом шуршат крысы. Он потратил добрых полчаса, пока нашел четыре бутылки какого-то местного пойла, и сейчас почти насильно вливает в себя вторую, но алкоголь не берет. Голова остается отвратительно ясной, а память  – четкой.

Крик в ушах звучит всё так же отчетливо, а глаза всё ещё слезятся от ветра и колючего снега.

Он тянется к ополовиненной бутылке, наливает в захватанный грязными пальцами стакан – жидкость бьется в края, грозясь выплеснуться, – и только тогда слышит звук шагов за своей спиной.

Он успевает только пожалеть, что не сумел надраться раньше. Разговаривать с этим человеком на трезвую голову не хочется совершенно.

– Сержант Барнс?

Она проходит мимо и становится сбоку, у барной стойки, присыпанной пылью и трухой. Она – агент Пегги Картер, строгая и циничная заноза в заднице у каждого, кому не повезло пересечься с ней на одном пути.

Но Пегги становится сбоку, и на какую-то секунду накатывает чувство облегчения: ему не хочется смотреть ей в глаза. Ему вообще не хочется никого видеть, но стройный силуэт в строгой зеленой униформе остается на краю периферийного зрения.

– Так и знала, что найду вас здесь.

Голос звонкий, но холодный, с заметным британским акцентом. Он слышал ее раньше – несколькими месяцами ранее, в этом же баре. Тогда на ней было вызывающее красное платье и ярко-алая помада в тон. Как она тогда смотрела на Стива!

На Стива.

В ушах звучит удаляющийся крик, и стук колес, и свист ветра, – и снова крик, крик, крик.

Баки поднимает стакан и опрокидывает его в себя, не обращая внимания на Картер. Он догадывается, зачем она пришла.

– Пока все остальные готовятся к тяжелым боям, готовятся отомстить за павшего командира, вы здесь напиваетесь в одиночку, как какой-то…

Он поднимает голову и смотрит ей в лицо; она осекается на последнем слове.

Ярость поднимается мгновенно, расправляется внутри сжатой пружиной, свернувшейся змеей, будто ждала удобного момента. Хочется вскочить с места, ударить что-нибудь, выместить злость…

Он остается сидеть на месте. Только ладони сжимаются в кулаки.

– Я пью, – медленно произносит он, – потому что сегодня потерял лучшего друга. Потому что мне запретили даже найти тело. Вернуть его домой.

 

***

 

Это было правдой. Первым делом, вернувшись в лагерь, Баки и Воющие Коммандос направились в штаб к полковнику Филлипсу. Они хотели вернуться и найти Кэпа. Им нужна была помощь – люди, транспорт, провизия. Что угодно, лишь бы увеличить шанс на успешные поиски.

Полковник Филлипс посмурнел лицом сразу же, как только понял, в чем дело. Отослал адъютантов, выспросил обстоятельства, задумался. Долго ходил туда-сюда, хмурился. Они следили за ним, не отрывая глаз, смутно понимая: если Филлипс сразу не приказал выдвигаться, значит, дело дрянь.

Так и вышло.

Полковник Филлипс остановился, осмотрел их серьезным стылым взглядом, и произнес:

– В организации поисковой группы отказано.

Они стали переглядываться, не понимая сути сказанного. Баки набрал воздуха в грудь, чтобы попросить разрешения обратиться, но полковник продолжил сам:

– У нас здесь фронт. В трех километрах отсюда гремят бои, в горах ситуация меняется каждую минуту. То, что мы удерживаем фронт сейчас, еще не значит, что мы будем удерживать его завтра. Сколько времени уйдет, чтобы обыскать каньон? Там десятки километров отвесных скал. У меня нет ни оборудования, ни самолетов. Я не могу снять с фронта батальон и отправить его ползать по скалам в поисках трупа.

Баки вздрогнул. Цепкие прозрачно-серые глаза полковника смотрели прямо ему в лицо.

– Сэр, – начал он, проглотив все «разрешите обратиться».

– Трупа, Барнс, – на повышенных тонах оборвал его Филлипс. – Как вы оцениваете шансы на выживание при падении с такой высоты?

Перед глазами встали серая пропасть, отвесные скалы, стальная лента горной реки. Поезд мчался на сумасшедшей скорости, снег слепил глаза… Барнс моргнул и вскинул взгляд на полковника.

– Сэр, Стив Роджерс – суперсолдат, и он мог…

– Не мог, сержант.

Полковник отвел взгляд, постучал пальцами по поверхности стола.

– До того, как эксперимент с сывороткой был одобрен, ее тестировали на крысах. Сыворотка действительно излечивала все болезни. В некоторых случаях могла отрастить потерянные конечности. Но смерть она не лечила, сержант. Никогда. Ни единого случая.

Баки сцепил зубы; каждое слово жгло изнутри.

– Поэтому повторю: в поисковой операции отказано. Если кто-нибудь из вас покинет пределы лагеря без моего приказа – отправлю под трибунал. Всем понятно? – полковник обвел присутствующих тяжелым взглядом, задержался на Баки. – Особенно для тебя повторяю, Барнс. Вздумаешь повторить его выходку с самоволкой – пойдешь под расстрел. Ты не Капитан Америка, губернаторам и прессе на тебя плевать, так что его неприкосновенности тебе не видать. Всё понятно?

Он кивнул в ответ. Разъяснения были предельно ясны.

– Вольно. Всем написать подробный отчет о произошедшем и ждать моего приказа. И пока что никому о гибели Стива Роджерса. Ни слова. Он на спецзадании. Понятно? Свободны.

Баки переглянулся с Дум-Думом; тот только легко пожал плечами. Воющие Коммандос вышли из штабной палатки еще более растерянные, чем вошли.

Надежды больше не было. Была только пустота, безысходность. И отчаянное, оглушающее чувство вины.

 

***

 

– Это война, сержант, – голос Пегги Картер, чуть дрогнув, выдергивает его из воспоминаний. Она справляется с эмоциями и продолжает: – Наш долг – защищать нашу страну. И Стив выполнил этот долг, отдав свою жизнь.

– Выполнил?! – Баки вскакивает из-за стола так резко, что бутылка, не удержавшись, хлопается на бок и катится по столу, толчками выплескивая свое содержимое. – Выполнил долг?!

Она стоит перед ним – Пегги Картер, одна из лучших агентов СНР – и несет полную ахинею насчет долга и отечества. Два понятия, в которые он больше не верит. Не после того, как отвоевал на передовой.

– Вы тестировали на нем свою сраную сыворотку. Заставили его колесить по стране с идиотским шоу, сделали его своей цирковой обезьянкой. Вы отправили его на передовую – и еще смеете говорить о каком-то долге?!

Она делает шаг навстречу, разъяренная, как кошка. Лицо стало жестким, ладони тоже сжаты в кулаки.

Они стоят напротив друг друга, одинаково злые, и злость эта просит выхода.

– Да если бы не эта сыворотка, он бы так и остался больным хлюпиком!

– Да! Сидел бы себе в Нью-Йорке, работал в типографии, ходил по призывным пунктам! И был бы жив! Я бы знал, что с ним всё в порядке, что он не бегает по передовой в чертовом дурацком трико!

– Ты бы умер еще в Аццано, на столе Золы!

– И так было бы лучше!

Голос подводит, срывается. Они смотрят друг на друга – впервые глаза в глаза, и Баки видит отражение своей боли, ту же чертову ненависть, то же отчаяние. У Картер слезы блестят в глазах, она отводит взгляд, осматривается, пытается сдержаться. Он выдыхает, кулаки разжимаются.

Слишком поздно. Можно сколько угодно кричать друг на друга – всё равно слишком поздно. Стива не вернуть.

Картер подходит к столу, поднимает бутыль. На дне еще что-то плещется, остатки. На столе блестит лужа, с бутылки капает, но Картер, похоже, плевать. Она пьет прямо из горла, морщится – пойло и впрямь отвратительное, не ему одному так показалось, – и отставляет бутыль на стол.

Некоторое время они молчат. Баки тяжело опускается на стул, выливает в стакан остатки – и не пьет.

– Завтра в семь тридцать утра полковник Филлипс собирает совещание. Постарайтесь появиться в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, сержант. Это в ваших интересах.

В ее голосе – усталость и боль.

– Что ты знаешь? – спрашивает он невыразительно.

– Ничего из того, что могла бы рассказать.

Она уходит, всё так же стуча каблуками.

Он еще долго сидит неподвижно, глядя в пустоту перед собой. Так долго, что лужица пролитого алкоголя успевает подсохнуть и стать липкой.

Больше никто не приходит.

 

***

 

Утро выдается морозным. За ночь навалило снега, дежурные по лагерю с пяти утра чистили лагерь и взлетно-посадочную полосу за ним. В воздухе пахнет хвоей и дымом.

В семь тридцать утра Баки входит в командную палатку. Внутри светло, электрические лампочки запитываются от полевого генератора. Карты разложены на столе и развешены по стенам, на некоторых отмечены флажками какие-то точки. Карта с указанием баз ГИДРы – та самая, которую составлял Стив – тоже на столе. Черные фигурки заводов бросаются в глаза, и Баки не сразу может отвести взгляд.

Людей немного – сам полковник и его адъютант, агент Картер и еще двое, с которыми Баки раньше не виделся. Наверняка кто-то из правительства, решает он. В углу замечает Говарда Старка со стаканом чего-то явно алкогольного в руке. Тот задумчиво смотрит на содержимое стакана и, кажется, ничто происходящее его не волнует.

– Сержант Барнс по вашему приказанию прибыл. – Баки вытягивается по стойке смирно.

Взгляд направлен вдаль, мимо присутствующих, однако он чувствует на себе их внимание.

Никого из Коммандос нет. Плохой знак, думает Баки. Значит, будет что-то серьезное и секретное – именно те вещи, от которых его в последние месяцы тошнит.

– Вольно, сержант, – голос у полковника усталый, будто эту ночь ему поспать не удалось. Возможно, это и так – двое новичков явно не на экскурсию приехали.

Полковник встаёт из-за стола, подходит ближе, останавливается напротив.

– Вчера… – голос его прерывается. – Это большая потеря для всех нас. Своими действиями Капитан Америка поднял боевой дух армии, и теперь солдаты идут в бой с большей охотой и верой в победу. Успешные операции, освещаемые прессой, повысили уровень ассигнаций, поступающих от граждан Соединенных Штатов, на тридцать процентов, что позволяет улучшить обеспечение солдат на обоих фронтах боевых действий – европейском и тихоокеанском.

Полковник оборачивается, ища взглядом двоих мужчин, кого Баки посчитал государственными шишками. Тирада прошла мимо его ушей, – после нескольких месяцев на передовой политическая мишура больше попросту не цепляла. Но полковник Филлипс никогда не говорил ничего просто так – а значит, и у этого вступления должна была быть некая цель.

– Капитан Америка стал символом всего сопротивления фашистскому натиску. И сейчас было бы непозволительно отказываться от этого символа. Перед лицом наших соотечественников мы не имеем права дать миру понять, что американский символ надежды и свободы уязвим. Капитан Америка не должен погибнуть.

У Баки позвоночник продирает морозом. Не может быть, чтобы полковник… Нет. Это же бред. Не может быть. Стив такой один, у Стива была сыворотка, и только Стив мог быть Капитаном…

– Поэтому, – подает голос одна из государственных шишек, молчавших до этого, – вы возьмете щит Капитана Америка, наденете его форму и продолжите его дело.

Это похоже на контузию, думает Баки. Ровно такое же ощущаешь, когда рядом рвется артиллерийский снаряд – полное оглушение, и секунды растягиваются так, что каждая мелочь видна в деталях, крупным планом. У полковника запавшие глаза и темные круги вокруг них. Пегги старательно не смотрит в его сторону, ее губы сжаты в белую нитку. Говард вцепился в стакан так, что тот вот-вот лопнет. И только эти двое смотрят на него оценивающе.

Баки непроизвольно сглатывает, облизывает пересохшие губы и произносит:

– Я, сэр?

– Вы. – Взгляд у агента цепкий, холодный – как скальпелем режет. – Вы имеете что-то против?

У Баки в голове не укладывается, что они пытаются заменить Стива им. Если это наказание за то, что он не сумел спасти Стива – что ж, это изощренно. Баки с большим удовольствием пошел бы под трибунал, под расстрел – только бы не занимать место Стива.

– Сэр. – Баки пытается оставаться спокойным, хотя внутри всё замирает от ужаса. – Стив… Роджерс был незаменимым. Единственный солдат с сывороткой, верно? Он лучший из лучших. Невообразимые показатели выносливости  и физической силы. Как я могу сравняться с ним? Я не имею права…

– Сержант Барнс, – незнакомец прерывает его на полуслове, так и не дав договорить. – То, что вы можете или не можете – решать нам. Вы всего лишь выполняете приказы. И если государство прикажет вам натянуть костюм и скакать по передовой со щитом в руках – вы будете это делать. Если вам прикажут колесить по Штатам и петь песенки, вымогая пожертвования – вы будете это делать. Вам это понятно?

Баки опускает взгляд.

– Да, сэр.

Некоторое время они молчат.  Баки сверлит взглядом стену палатки, где на карте отмечено расположение сто седьмого пехотного и седьмой танковой армии. Там же нарисованы предполагаемые силы противника. Где-то там есть отметка и о вчерашней операции – железная дорога высоко в горах. Мысль об этом обжигает, но переносится легче, чем то, что ему предлагают сейчас.

– Нам нужен человек, который сыграет роль Стива Роджерса так, чтобы никто не смог заподозрить, что его заменили. Вы хорошо его знали, поэтому именно вам предложена честь спасти имидж страны. Вы будете носить щит и костюм Капитана Америка, будете продолжать уничтожать базы ГИДРы в составе оперативной группы Воющие Коммандос. Однако за пределы данной комнаты весть о том, что Капитан Америка погиб, просочиться не должна. С Воющими Коммандос будет проведен отдельный инструктаж. В дальнейшем все операции будут планироваться агентом Картер, полковником Филлипсом и агентом Ноулзом. Мы также пришлем своего фотокорреспондента – больше никакого общения с прессой, никаких портретных фото. Только общие планы. Наш человек позаботится об этом. Мистер Старк подготовит вам униформу. На ваше место прибудет снайпер из числа лучших. Надеюсь, задача вам ясна?

Значит, так и есть. Они хотят сделать из него Капитана Америку. Господи. Они хотят сделать из него Капитана…

– Да, сэр.

– В таком случае, следуйте за мистером Старком – он подготовит вам костюм. Свободны.

Баки перехватывает взгляд Старка, ловит короткий кивок и идет следом – прочь из палатки – на непослушных ногах. Как будто это может как-то спасти от чертова назначения.

Морозный воздух освежает, железный обруч, сдавивший голову там, в командирской палатке, становится чуть просторнее. У входа толпятся Коммандос, Баки чувствует на себе тяжелые и встревоженные взгляды, но голову не поднимает. Чувство вины за гибель Стива накатывает девятым валом, Баки полностью выбит из колеи и дезориентирован, ему кажется – еще один взгляд, один вопрос – и он пойдет вразнос, разлетится на части.

Говард идет в палатку СНР не оглядываясь, Баки следует за ним шаг в шаг. Они молчат, проходя мимо обслуживающего персонала, мимо любопытных взглядов машинисток и ассистентов. Только оставшись наедине, в просторном павильоне с образцами чего-то явно сверхсовременного и непонятного простому обывателю на столах, Говард оборачивается и спрашивает:

– Как он погиб?

– Ты читал отчет? – Баки меньше всего хочется рассказывать, но Говард не оставляет ему шанса:

– Читал, но некоторые вещи я хотел бы услышать из первоисточника. Как он погиб?

– Упал в пропасть. Я не смог его удержать. Не успел.

Говард молчит некоторое время, будто ждет продолжения. Баки не стремится нарушить тишину – слова нелегко ему даются.  
– В общем-то, ты мне не нужен, – наконец произносит Говард. – Мерки у меня остались еще с пошива твоего костюма. Сам понимаешь, ничего нового к внешнему виду костюма я добавить не могу.

–  Мне хватит внутреннего кармана. Одного. У сердца.

Баки вскидывает взгляд – и встречается со взглядом Говарда. В нем нет обвинения или ненависти, как у других – только сочувствие. И это сбивает с ног окончательно.

– Конечно. Загляни часа через четыре, будет готово.

Четыре часа. Баки бы с удовольствием провалился сквозь землю на четыре столетия, но это было бы слишком просто. На четыре часа нужно найти себе занятие.

Он идет в палатку Стива. В их палатку, если быть точным, – Коммандос жили рядом, Баки же просто прописался у Стива. Нужно разобрать его вещи. Нужно отобрать то, что еще может пригодиться, от всего остального. Нужно свыкнуться с мыслью, что в этой палатке теперь придется жить одному.

Через четыре часа Баки кладет найденный карандашный набросок Стива во внутренний карман. Поближе к сердцу.

На наброске две узнаваемые фигуры на фоне колеса обозрения на Кони Айленд. Совершенно дурацкий был день, Стива тогда здорово укачало, и им пришлось долго-долго сидеть на лавочке, как двум старикам, пока Стиву не стало лучше. Но всё же было здорово.

Этот набросок – всё, что Баки оставляет из вещей Стива себе.

 

***

 

Надеть на себя костюм Капитана кажется святотатством. Взять в руки щит, которым не смог отразить тот удар в поезде, – святотатством вдвойне. Баки чувствует себя предателем с первой минуты, когда надевает на себя костюм Стива. Воющие Коммандос встречают его тяжелым молчанием. Баки их не винит – каждый видит в нем человека, который не спас своего лучшего друга и надежду всей страны. Он не имеет права осуждать их за ненависть и презрение. Он виновен. И потому тяжелое молчание команды и сумрачные взгляды исподлобья воспринимаются как должное. Баки работает на пределе своих сил, старается быть достойным Капитаном. Команда хмурится еще больше, замечая его старания.

Дум-Дум не выдерживает первым. Отводит в сторонку после очередной вылазки, сдавливает за плечо и тихо, глядя в глаза, рычит:

– Черт тебя дери, сержант, – между собой команда по-прежнему зовёт его сержантом. – Когда ты натянул на себя костюм погибшего друга – мы еще поняли. Захотел выпендриться перед начальством, лавры покоя не давали. Но какого хрена ты пытаешься быть как он? Даже не пытайся, слышишь. Не то мы тебя своими руками…

О том, что для команды будет проведен отдельный брифинг, Баки знал и раньше. Не знал только, под каким соусом подадут его «повышение». Ну что ж – вот и ответ. Спасибо родному правительству.

Некоторое время они смотрят друг другу в глаза, одинаково злые. Затем Баки произносит единственное, что бьётся у него в голове:

– Я буду только благодарен, если вы меня…

Он дергает плечом, вырываясь из цепкой хватки Дум-Дума, разворачивается и уходит прочь. Ему еще писать отчет о вылазке и допоздна торчать над картами вместе с агентом Картер, агентом Ноулзом и полковником Филлипсом. Если бы можно было выбрать между ненавистью команды и безразличием руководства, Баки бы выбрал первое. Но как раз-таки выбора ему опять не оставляют.

Как обычно.

 

***

 

Еще три базы оказываются стертыми с лица земли. Не то чтобы Баки мог заменить Стива – нет, тот действительно незаменим, – но он делает всё, что в его силах, и этого, кажется, хватает. Команда не подводит, работает слаженно. Больше никто с ним не заговаривает на тему замены Кэпа – скорее всего, решает Баки, Дум-Дум в прошлый раз выражал общее мнение. Но теперь почему-то становится проще. Бог знает, что они там себе надумали, Баки предпочитает не вдаваться в детали. Он просто делает свое дело – так, как умеет. Каждое утро натягивает на себя капитанскую форму и берет в руки щит. Для него это стало его личной Голгофой, его крестом и путем к искуплению. Баки думает: может, хоть так. Может быть, на том свете Стив увидит и простит.

Наконец на карте Стива остается только одна база – логово Красного Черепа в горах Швейцарии. Баки стоит у стола на совещании по планированию операции и гипнотизирует взглядом одну-единственную черную отметку на карте. Снять её – и всё. Останется только Гитлер, которого уже сейчас бьют по всем фронтам. Армия Советов зажимает врага с востока, с запада подтягиваются войска Британии. Германии неоткуда черпать ресурсы, скоро война захлебнется – и всё закончится.

Закончится. Просто невероятно. Как будто этот ад, вина, стыд, позор, кровь, дым и пот могут хоть когда-нибудь закончиться.

Немыслимо.

 

***

 

На «Валькирию» он отправляется в одиночку. Коммандос громят базу, стараясь, чтобы никто не ушел, стрекот автоматов не прекращается. ГИДРА огрызается в ответ, и Баки с ужасом думает: скольких они недосчитаются сегодня? Выживут ли ребята из команды? Пегги? Полковник?

Последние двое возникают словно из ниоткуда – и лишь затем, чтобы помочь. «Валькирия» набирает разгон, и Баки знает – он не Стив, он не сможет догнать самолёт, даже Стив наверняка бы не смог… Но рядом выруливает черный автомобиль ГИДРы с полковником за рулем, и Баки не раздумывает. Две фразы о самом важном – и информация передана, и полковник вжимает педаль в пол до упора, а Баки едва не сдувает с машины потоком ветра. Но – плевать, ибо «Валькирия» забирает с собой страшный груз – атомные бомбы, способные уничтожить не один город.

В момент прыжка Баки думает только об этом. И потом, отбиваясь от агентов ГИДРы. Но когда он добирается до Красного Черепа – наконец-то! – мысль в голове остается только одна: эта мразь повинна в гибели Стива. Из-за него всё. Только из-за него.

Баки не сдерживает себя, и гнев, подавляемый многие дни, вырывается наружу. Баки бьёт, ослепленный жаждой мщения, бездумно, желая только одного: убить, стереть с лица земли, так, чтобы даже пепла не осталось. Чтобы не осталось вообще ничего, что напоминало бы о существовании Красного Черепа.

– Жаль, что так получилось с поездом, – произносит Череп, ухмыляясь. – Вообще-то, целью захвата был ты. Из тебя вышел очень интересный образец, профессор очень надеялся продлить сотрудничество.

– Профессор в тюрьме и никогда оттуда не выйдет! – рявкает Баки – больше для того, чтобы приглушить панику в своей голове. Они охотились за ним? Значит, Стив был просто случайной жертвой? Что за бред?!

– Наивный идиот, – слова хлещут огненной плетью. – ГИДРА везде. Отрубишь одну голову – вырастут две другие.

– Я прослежу, чтобы на месте твоей головы не выросло ничего, – обещает Баки и бросается в атаку.

А потом смотрит – избитый и распластанный, но непобежденный – как голубой куб поглощает Красного Черепа, поедает заживо, и тот испаряется в небытие – так, что от него действительно не остается даже пепла.

Господи, думает Баки. Неужели хоть что-то происходит по-моему.

Вот только «Валькирия» по-прежнему тащит в себе смертоносный груз, и Баки единственный, кто может ее остановить.

Он пробирается к рычагам управления. Щит остается где-то за спиной – Баки не допускает и мысли, что он ему еще понадобится. Он бросает взгляд на экран с местоположением «Валькирии», смотрит вниз. Там стелется серая масса океана. Ни единой площадки, куда бы можно было посадить самолет. Да и как его посадишь – с таким-то грузом? Что, если бомбы детонируют при ударе? Подвергать чьи-то жизни опасности? Нет уж, он достаточно этого навидался. С него хватит.

Мысль опаляет, но от принятого решения становится легче – будто камень валится с плеч. Он знает, что делать дальше. Больше никаких костюмов, щитов и чужого тяжелого молчания. Больше не будет грызущей пустоты, которую не забить отчаянными попытками прыгнуть выше головы, продумать всё и вся, подстраховать и быть готовым ко всему. Больше не будет грызущего чувства вины.

Он поворачивает верньеры радиопередатчика и выходит на нужную волну.

– Говорит Капитан Америка. – Чужое прозвище так и не прижилось, но Баки сейчас пользуется им. Разговор может слышать любой настроившийся на ту же частоту. – Я нахожусь над Северным Ледовитым океаном на высоте примерно двенадцать тысяч футов. На борту «Валькирии» – ядерное оружие, направленное на крупные города Соединенных Штатов Америки. Если они достигнут цели, Перл-Харбор покажется нам детской забавой. Но они не достигнут цели.

Баки оглядывается через плечо, туда, где забытой игрушкой валяется вибраниумовый щит. Что бы сделал Стив?

– Ни одна ракета не покинет «Валькирию».

– Капитан! – голос Пегги врывается в эфир с помехами и треском. – Вы что задумали?!

– Я затоплю самолет. – Слова даются легко, словно за ними не стоит страшная суть. – Вместе со всем содержимым.

– Барнс, – она срывается на настоящую фамилию, и это нехорошо, но Баки думает – плевать. – Барнс, вы не имеете права. Вы несете ответственность за вибраниумовый щит, и вы обязаны доставить его…

Баки фыркает. Щит. Ну да, как же.

Свобода, свалившаяся на плечи вместе с принятым решением, опьяняет.

– Извините, мэм, – тянет он чуть насмешливо – когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, бруклинский Баки Барнс так флиртовал с напыщенными девчонками из высшего общества, – но щит может быть доставлен только вместе с ядерным оружием, а это именно то, чего я пытаюсь избежать.

– Вы не имеете права принимать такие решения в одиночку. Я позову Говарда, он поможет вам посадить самолет…

– Мэм, – Баки прерывает ее на полуслове. – Я понятия не имею, когда сработает автоматика, и бомбы будут приведены в действие. Каждая секунда на счету. – Внизу показывается белая кромка льда, и Баки думает: вот оно.

Рычаги послушно уходят вниз. Ветер в кабине начинает завывать, и голос Пегги доносится как с того света.

– Сержант Барнс, – произносит она с надрывом. – Я понимаю ваши мотивы. Но вы не должны так поступать. Вы не должны погибать… – голос ломается. – Стив бы так не поступил.

Баки стискивает зубы. Стив… Да, Стив бы боролся до последнего. Стив бы точно нашёл выход.

– Но я не Стив, – произносит он.

Сдавленные всхлипывания слышны даже через завывание ветра. Белое покрывало льда растет на глазах, искрится синим и серым. Ледяная могила – ровно то, что нужно.

– Мне очень жаль, Пегги, – говорит Баки, – но другого выхода нет.

«Валькирия» дрожит всем корпусом, потоки воздуха пытаются разодрать ее на части, и даже дышать получается с трудом. Баки расстегивает костюм, вытаскивает из внутреннего кармана потертый набросок. Грифель размазался по листу, линии смялись, но силуэты всё еще узнаваемы. Он проводит пальцем по одному из них – тонкому и угловатому. И не смотрит вниз – на то, как стремительно приближается ледяная стена.

«Надо будет изменить угол входа, – думает он. – Чтобы не сдетонировало».

Пегги говорит что-то еще, но шум в рубке стоит такой, что даже если бы она кричала, он бы не понял. Он улавливает только тон – упрашивающий, умоляющий, – и не понимает, почему, за что она перед ним извиняется. Это ведь он отобрал у неё Стива. Он виноват перед ней. За что она извиняется?

– Прости, Пег, – говорит он и снова смотрит на набросок.

«Прости, Стив. Скоро свидимся».

Перед самым льдом он все-таки успевает потянуть рычаги на себя, и «Валькирия» вспахивает носом вековой снег, разбрасывая льдистые искры. А затем проваливается под лед и тонет, тонет, тонет.

Он этого не знает, но ему удается сдержать обещание: ни одна боеголовка не детонирует.

 

***

 

Пробуждение выходит мучительным: у Баки горит всё тело, болит, ноет, и Баки кажется, что его кромсают на куски. Откуда-то издалека доносятся звуки – мутные и неразборчивые, как сквозь толщу воды. Он силится открыть неподъемные веки, но получается с трудом. Яркий свет заставляет глаза слезиться. Какой-то химический запах бьет в нос, Баки морщится, мычит что-то бессвязное. Голоса вокруг становятся беспокойнее, как потревоженный пчелиный улей, затем Баки чувствует сердитый укус в плечо – и наступает темнота.

Во второй раз пробуждение милосерднее. Царит тишина, только слышно радио где-то на фоне, и свет сквозь веки кажется не таким ярким, как прежде. Тело больше не болит – Баки чувствует себя вполне комфортно и почти уютно. Он слышит легкий шелест ткани и далекий шум улицы. Некоторое время он прислушивается к себе и своим ощущениям, набираясь сил для того, чтобы открыть глаза.

– Доброго дня, мистер Барнс, – звучит рядом низкий мужской голос, и Баки открывает глаза.

Комната ему незнакома. Светлые обои и деревянная дверь, комод, пара деревянных стульев и стол. В приоткрытое окно проникает солнце, ветер играет с занавеской. На столе стоит радио, голоса привычны, но Баки к ним не прислушивается. Его внимание привлекает человек, сидящий на стуле напротив кровати. Темнокожий мужчина лет под пятьдесят с черной повязкой на глазу и сухими чертами лица человека, привыкшего отдавать приказы, сидит достаточно свободно, чтобы скрывать напряжение, но Баки почему-то знает, что за ним сейчас цепко наблюдают – и для этого вполне хватает единственного глаза. На незнакомце черный плащ из кожи и черные штаны незнакомого, но явно армейского кроя. Если бы Баки не знал, что негров не допускают к руководящим постам, он бы решил, что этот человек занимает не последнее место в военной иерархии. Но это было бы невероятно, поэтому Баки понятия не имеет, кто перед ним.

Он облизывает сухие губы и произносит:

– Где я? Кто вы?

– Меня зовут Николас Фьюри. Я – директор одной небольшой организации, которая стоит на страже безопасности Соединенных Штатов. Но об этом можно поговорить позже. – Николас, видимо, предпочитает начинать отвечать на вопросы с конца. – Вы находитесь в госпитале нашего научного центра, и, честно говоря, вы доставили нам несколько волнительных минут, пока мы пытались привести вас в чувства.

Баки прикрывает глаза, пытаясь осознать, о чем говорит этот человек. Директор некоторой организации? С каких пор на руководящие должности ставят негров? И более того…

Воспоминания накатывают на него волной прибоя. Он вспоминает и «Валькирию», разрывающую облака, и серо-голубые ледяные торосы внизу, и голос Пегги Картер. Чёрт! Он же упал во льды, как ему удалось выжить? Как его нашли? И, главное, кто его нашел? Где Пегги и полковник Филлипс? Они наверняка должны быть здесь, если его нашли свои… Почему здесь нет Пегги и Филлипса?!

Видимо, на его лице что-то отражается, потому что голос Николаса Фьюри звучит сосредоточенно и почему-то напряженно:

– Мистер Барнс, – зовёт он. – Джеймс. Джеймс, послушайте. Есть нечто, что вам необходимо знать, хотя это будет несколько непросто принять.

Баки раскрывает глаза и смотрит на Фьюри внимательно и цепко. Он готов вскочить и бежать – куда угодно, лишь бы прочь из этой комнаты, где всё выглядит как-то слишком странно, слишком мирно.

– Джеймс, вы провели во льдах семьдесят лет. Война давно закончилась. Сейчас две тысячи двенадцатый год.

Баки некоторое время смотрит на него с недоумением и неверием. Что? Что за ерунду он несет?

Он поднимается с постели – движения даются с трудом, тело словно забыло, как совершать привычные движения, – и на деревянных ногах подходит к окну.

Вид на город потрясает. Столбы огромных небоскребов простираются насколько хватает глаз. Здания непривычные – сплошное стекло, это пугает и восхищает одновременно. Огромные яркие вывески бьют по глазам, картинки на них меняются непрестанно и так странно – как будто на десятках домов одновременно показывают разные киноленты. Внизу Баки видит множество автомобилей, но не узнает ни одной модели. Их много – он никогда еще не видел столько машин одновременно, и это кажется чем-то чудовищным – таким же, как и громадные небоскребы до горизонта. Прекрасно и кошмарно одновременно.

Он на шаг отступает от окна и оборачивается на Фьюри. Тот не сдвинулся с места, наблюдая за ним, и Баки нелепо переспрашивает:

– Где я?

– Это Нью-Йорк, – спокойно отвечает тот.

Нью-Йорк?!

Баки снова смотрит в окно, но мысль не укладывается в его голове. То есть, вот это – Нью-Йорк? И прошло семьдесят лет?

Баки кажется, что он спит. Что он умер и попал в какой-то новый мир, в котором по чудной случайности есть город Нью-Йорк, и в котором кто-то знает его имя. Всё это настолько невероятно, нелепо и странно, что он садится на кровать и некоторое время молчит. Николас Фьюри не спешит прерывать молчание, словно дает возможность прийти в себя и обдумать ситуацию.

– Я сошел с ума, да? – тихо спрашивает Баки спустя какое-то время. – Я упал в Северный Ледовитый, а потом меня спасли, но я сошел с ума?

– Нет, Джеймс, – голос Фьюри звучит вполне уверенно. – Вы действительно упали во льды, спасая Нью-Йорк и другие крупные города от бомб ГИДРы. Но каким-то чудом вы не умерли, а впали в анабиоз. В вариант комы, если хотите. И провели в этом анабиозе семьдесят лет. Наши ученые говорят, что у вас особый режим метаболизма, но пока что им не удалось найти причину таких изменений. Вы ничего не можете сказать по этому поводу?

– Нет.

– Это не страшно. Мы попробуем разобраться в этом вместе – если, разумеется, вы не будете против.

– Семьдесят лет прошло? – цифра никак не укладывается в голове.

– Да. Вас нашла специальная экспедиция. Их было несколько, – Фьюри сделал паузу и следующее слово выделил интонацией, – Капитан, но только одной из них повезло.

Капитан. Прозвище задело что-то внутри, оборвалось тоскливым «Стив»… Баки прикрыл глаза. Слова Фьюри по-прежнему не укладывались в голове. Вопросов было больше, чем хотелось бы, но он понимал, что сейчас все равно не получит все нужные ответы.

– А война?

– Война закончилась в сентябре сорок пятого. В мае сдалась Германия, еще через три месяца подписала капитуляцию Япония. Мы победили – не только Штаты, но и союзники, разумеется. Британия, Советский Союз… Впрочем, у вас еще будет время узнать об этом подробнее. У вас будет целая прорва времени, если захотите. А пока – отдыхайте, набирайтесь сил. Мне нужно идти, но о вас позаботятся сотрудники центра. Если вам что-то потребуется, просто нажмите вон ту кнопку у кровати. А в остальном – набирайтесь сил.

– Газеты, – просит Баки. – Можно мне получить подшивку газет? – видя недоуменный взгляд Фьюри, он уточняет: – У вас же еще выпускает газеты?

– Разумеется, – кивает тот. – Я распоряжусь.

Кивнув на прощание, он покидает комнату, а Баки остается осмысливать произошедшее. Когда через полчаса ему приносят толстую подшивку газет – по одной-две за каждый год начиная с сорок пятого, он погружается в чтение и не замечает времени. Сон к нему так и не приходит.

Наступившее будущее оказывается восхитительным. Первое время Баки познает его по газетам и рассказам персонала. Его водят на разные загадочные процедуры, попутно поясняют происходящее – «исследование деятельности мозга», «сейчас мы проверим, всё ли в порядке с вашими внутренними органами», «а это позволит нам понять, почему у вас такой странный метаболизм». Оборудование в научном центре потрясает – Баки невольно вспоминает Говарда Старка. Ему бы наверняка здесь понравилось. Еда необычна – после военного сухпайка с галетами и консервами переходить на настоящее мясо, фрукты и овощи несколько удивительно и непривычно. Нынешние сладости странны на вкус – все, даже печенье и шоколад, – и это поначалу сбивает с толку, а потом он понемногу привыкает. Конечно, поначалу он питается чем-то похожим на детские смеси, но постепенно его меню становится более разнообразным, и Баки нравится пробовать всё новое.

Он знакомится с техникой – и это оказывается тем, ради чего, пожалуй, стоило оказаться в новом веке. Техника очаровывала Баки еще в сороковые – до войны он с интересом следил за новинками, но тогдашние изобретения и в подметки не годятся быту обычных людей в нынешнее время. У них есть горячая вода в любое время суток и приборы для хранения продуктов, и молоко теперь не киснет несколько дней. Мороженое можно есть не только в парке, при желании можно заказать что угодно с доставкой на дом. Домашним кинотеатром никого не удивишь – у каждого есть прибор, а то и несколько, которые позволяют смотреть фильмы не выходя из дома. Более того, можно выбрать любую киноленту на свой вкус и посмотреть её в любое время суток, и даже не нужно платить за билет. Мобильные телефоны его восхищают – сама идея иметь возможность в любой момент связаться с кем угодно кажется потрясающей. Он с интересом читает о сверхзвуковых самолетах и полетах в космос. Прогресс человечества за каких-то семьдесят лет кажется невообразимым.

Но чем больше Баки узнает новый мир, тем более одиноким он себя ощущает. Всё изменилось настолько круто, что ему сложно зацепиться за что-то знакомое. Он почти с облегчением узнает, что кинотеатры и библиотеки все еще существуют. Люди же с их новыми нравами оказываются порой настолько непонятными, что Баки временами не знает, как правильно реагировать на происходящее. Женщины в вызывающе откровенных нарядах; негры, занимающие высокие должности, служащие в армии и принимающие участие в выборах; удивительная легкость нравов, когда никто не стесняется признаваться, что живет с кем-то вне брака; всё это и многое другое удивляет Баки до полного ступора. Как он ни пытается, привыкнуть к таким изменениям быстро не выходит. Ему говорят, что в этом нет ничего страшного, но Баки продолжает чувствовать себя лишним, неуместным, выброшенным в чуждое ему время, как рыба на песок.

Баки живет в научном центре. Ему говорят, что с ним полный порядок, однако на время адаптации предлагают не покидать стен центра. Именно в это время он узнаёт, что в его крови плещется сыворотка, похожая на сыворотку Стива. Мысль об этом сперва пугает, но потом он свыкается. По крайней мере, становится понятно, почему на него перестал действовать алкоголь, почему усталость в бытность Капитаном Америка проходила быстрее, чем у прочих, и как он вообще выжил, упав во льды.

Несколько раз заходит Фьюри. Он не рассказывает ничего особенного – по большей части, просто узнает, как у Баки дела и не нужно ли чего-то еще. Баки расспрашивает Фьюри о Щ.И.Т.е, однако развернутых ответов не получает – тот ограничивается общими фразами и обещанием рассказать больше, когда Баки достаточно освоится в новом мире. В один из таких визитов Фьюри говорит:

– Пойдемте со мной, Барнс. Я думаю, есть кое-что, что вы хотели бы увидеть.

Они идут длинными коридорами, спускаются на лифте и снова петляют по коридорам. У каждой двери Фьюри прикладывает прямоугольную карту, у некоторых – наклоняется к небольшим панелям, встроенным в стены. «Система безопасности, – поясняет он. – Допуск осуществляется только авторизованным посетителям, в зависимости от их уровня и специфики деятельности в организации».

Они попадают в какое-то просторное помещение, освещаемое электрическими лампами, с длинными рядами столов и тоннами неизвестного Баки оборудования. Он знает компьютеры и мониторы – с ними уже приходилось иметь дело – и на экранах бегут непонятные строчки, графики и диаграммы. Фьюри останавливается у одного из столов – содержимое накрыто серой тканью.

– Мы думали, вы хотите увидеть, – говорит он, отбрасывая ткань. – Ваш щит. Мы извлекли его из «Валькирии» вместе с вами и восстановили окраску.

На столе лежит знакомый до боли щит, выкрашенный в сине-красные полосы. У Баки перехватывает горло, он застывает, ошеломленный увиденным, и некоторое время не может оторвать взгляда от гладкой матовой поверхности.

– Это не мой щит, – наконец произносит он. Произносит – и все-таки подходит ближе, касается белой звезды в центре кончиками пальцев. – Вы знаете о Стиве Роджерсе?

– Первом Капитане? Разумеется.

Баки поворачивается к Фьюри, смотрит ему в лицо, словно оценивая.

– Этот щит принадлежит ему.  
– Принадлежал, – мягко поправляет Фьюри, и Баки отводит взгляд. – Мы знаем вашу историю, мистер Барнс. И историю Стивена Роджерса тоже. Он был вашим другом, принял участие в эксперименте по испытанию сыворотки доктора Эрскина и стал первым Капитаном Америкой. В декабре сорок четвертого погиб во время одной из миссий, и его щит – равно как и звание – были переданы вам. И вы отлично справились с возложенными на вас обязанностями. Вы внесли огромный вклад в победу американской армии. Вы спасли Америку от ядерных бомб ГИДРы. Поверьте, это щит принадлежит вам по праву.   

– Но я не хочу его, – тихо произносит Баки и убирает руку от щита. Кончики пальцев слишком хорошо помнят и гладкость текстуры, и ее прохладу. – Я никогда не хотел занимать место Стива. Он был Капитаном Америкой. Я – нет. Мое назначение было ошибкой.

– Я бы мог с вами поспорить, – хмыкает Фьюри, – но, пожалуй, не буду. Пока. К этому вопросу мы можем вернуться позже.

Баки в последний раз окидывает взглядом щит и отворачивается. Смотреть на него почти физически больно – слишком многое отзывается в воспоминаниях.

– Могу сказать одно: для Америки вы – Капитан Америка. И именно вас они будут звать Капитаном – хотите вы того или нет.

– А Стив? – невольно вырывается у Баки.

– Его помнят. В Бруклине установлен памятник. Его именем называют школы, библиотеки и музеи. Его биографию изучают в школьной программе. Но настоящим героем – тем, кто отвел большую беду ценой своей жизни, – для сотен тысяч американцев являетесь вы. Вы стали квинтэссенцией понятий «долг» и «патриотизм». Вам придется с этим смириться.

Баки отводит взгляд в сторону, пытаясь переварить информацию.

– И что, после войны не было никакого третьего Капитана Америка?

– Нет. Щит сгинул вместе с вами во льдах Северного Ледовитого. Найти вас было непросто. Но даже если бы и нашли – вряд ли стали бы назначать третьего Капитана. Замысел руководства СНР был в том, чтобы скрыть гибель Стивена Роджерса. Ваш последний разговор с агентом Картер был перехвачен слишком многими. Правда вышла наружу, СНР пришлось признать факт подлога, а скомпрометированной организации уже не позволили делать, что угодно. СНР развалился. Часть сотрудников ушла в секретные военные ведомства, часть – в научные круги. А оставшаяся горстка энтузиастов основала новую организацию, которая поклялась любой ценой защищать мир и предотвращать любые угрозы его существованию.

– Эта организация – Щ.И.Т.?

– Да, – коротко отвечает Фьюри и отворачивается. – Пойдемте. Вам будет оформлен допуск, и вы сможете вернуться сюда в любой момент. Если захотите, конечно.

Почему-то Баки не сомневается: Фьюри уверен, что он захочет вернуться.

 

***

 

Ему устраивают легендарное возвращение. Газеты пестрят сенсационными заголовками: «Возвращение Капитана Америки», «Джеймс Барнс: герой, победивший смерть», «Воплощенная легенда: займет ли Капитан Америка свой пост на страже страны?». Его приглашают на телевидение, выпускаются десятки передач, посвященные личности Капитана Америки, Воющим Коммандос, Первому Капитану Стивену Роджерсу и Второму Капитану Джеймсу Барнсу. Баки приглашают на десяток ток-шоу, от участия в некоторых он отказывается, другие же ему советуют посетить. Интернет пестрит догадками и комментариями.

Джеймсу кажется, что вся Америка только тем и занята, что обсуждает его жизнь. От этого неловко, ему хочется сбежать на край света от вопросов в стиле «каково было принять место своего лучшего друга?» и «как вы думаете, как бы сложилась ваша жизнь, если бы «Валькирии» не существовало?» Вездесущим журналистам нет покоя – так Баки узнает, что Пегги Картер всё еще жива, хоть и находится в доме престарелых и борется с Альцгеймером, постепенно сдавая позиции, что Дернье и Морита после войны опубликовали свои мемуары – «За щитом: служба с Капитаном Америкой» и «Воющие Коммандос: как это было», – в которых описали свою жизнь во время Второй мировой, от поступления на службу и окружения под Аццано, до службы под началом Капитана Америки и одержания победы. Баки находит обе книги, и потом, читая, не раз жалеет, что бросил курить. Воспоминания о днях, которые уже не вернуть, взгляд на Стива и его самого со стороны бередят душу.

К Пегги Картер он приходит не сразу.

Она очень постарела за эти годы. Он понимал это, готовился морально, но реальность всё равно выбивает почву из-под ног. Для него она оставалась красивой, яркой и суровой женщиной, которую уважали и побаивались даже бывалые солдаты. Увидев её сейчас, Баки застывает в дверях, едва находя в себе силы шагнуть за порог. Её сухое лицо испещрено морщинами, волосы абсолютно седые, но красота осталась при ней – несмотря на прожитые годы. Тонкие руки лежат на одеяле, и Баки захлестывает каким-то непонятным чувством – ему кажется, что всё это нереально, неправильно, что так не должно быть.

Она поворачивается к нему, смотрит долго и неотрывно, и глаза у нее такие же карие и ясные, какими были во времена их общей войны.

– Ты, – произносит она коротко, и голос срывается. – Ты пришёл.

Её губы дрожат. Она кусает их, лицо напряжено, как будто она пытается одновременно удержать эмоции и расплакаться. Баки становится трудно дышать, и он шагает в комнату.

Ему говорили, что она может его не вспомнить. Но она помнит его очень хорошо, и это одновременно и радует, и причиняет боль. В целом мире только Пегги Картер помнит его таким, каким он помнит себя самого. Сейчас только это оказывается ценным.

– Пегги, – произносит он, стоя рядом с её кроватью.

По её лицу текут слезы. Она даже не пытается их удержать, и Баки жаль её – жаль искренне и отчаянно. Он никогда прежде не думал, что будет испытывать такие эмоции по отношению к Пегги Картер.

– Они говорили, что Капитан вернулся, и я думала, что это он, – она плачет, и у него разбивается сердце. – Я думала, что это он вернулся. А это ты.

Баки даже зажмуривается, переживая признание как приступ боли.

– Я тоже хотел бы, чтобы вернулся он, – произносит он хрипло.

Она лишь качает головой.

– Я была не права, Джеймс. Я так виновата перед тобой… Мне было так больно, и я так хотела винить тебя… Я знала, что ты не виноват, но мне было так больно… – она смотрит на него, и лицо у нее бледное, перекошенное от внутренней боли. – Мне так жаль, Джеймс. Я не должна была тогда обвинять тебя. Я не должна была. Ты ведь тоже потерял его… Боже, Джеймс, мне так жаль…

Признание обрушивается на него девятым валом, сбивает с ног. Он безвольно опускается на стул и берет ладонь Пегги в свои руки, сжимает крепче, словно это может как-то ее поддержать. Слова даются ему с трудом.

– Всё хорошо, Пегги. Я всё понимаю. Ты… ты не виновата.

– Я так любила его. – Пегги смотрит на него, не отводя взгляда.

«Я тоже», – думает Баки, и слова едва не срываются с губ. Он только сухо кивает в ответ и снова пожимает руку Пегги. Она тихо плачет и смотрит на него во все глаза, и Баки остается только догадываться, как бы она смотрела на Стива – если бы вернулся он.

– Это так неправильно, – говорит она. – Мы отняли у тебя жизнь. Ты должен был жить своей жизнью, Джеймс. Должен был вернуться с войны и жить так, как тебе хотелось. Завести семью и детей. Прожить эти годы своей жизнью. Но мы заставили тебя занять его место. – Она немного успокаивается, слезы перестают течь по лицу, и взгляд у нее становится виноватый и грустный. Баки не знает, что ему переносить легче – её слезы или её жалость.

– Если бы не это, мы бы не смогли остановить «Валькирию», – говорит он. – Я рад, что мне удалось сделать это.

Он говорит совершенно искренне.  

Она коротко кивает головой.

– Ты хорошо справился. Ты выполнил свой долг, Джеймс. И теперь никто не имеет права заставить тебя быть кем-то другим.

Он прикрывает глаза на мгновение. С этой новой Пегги сложно иметь дело – она слишком хорошо знает, куда бить. Осознанно или нет, она угадывает то, что беспокоит его больше всего.

– Ты должен жить своей жизнью, Джеймс. Ты этого заслужил. Тебе больше не обязательно быть Капитаном.

Он думал об этом. Он все еще думает об этом каждую свободную минуту – и между тренировками, и на пеших прогулках по городу, и невыносимо долгими ночами. Чем ему заняться в новом для него мире? Как найти свое место? Должен ли он продолжать дело Стива – или уйти на покой, стать обычным жителем многомиллионного города, найти дело по душе и просто жить день за днем?  Он до сих пор не знает ответа, и слова Пегги Картер бьют в цель.

– Я не знаю, – произносит он тихо. – Я правда не знаю, что мне делать дальше, Пег.

– То, что подсказывает тебе твое сердце, – произносит она. – Делай то, что считаешь должным, и никогда не прислушивайся к тем, кто хочет тебя изменить.

Его тянет рассмеяться – он давит истеричное желание в зародыше. Так бы могла сказать его мать.

– Ты очень изменилась, – хрипло произносит он.

– У меня была долгая жизнь, – говорит она, слегка улыбаясь. – У меня было много времени подумать над ошибками.

Он снова пожимает ее руку и слабо улыбается в ответ.

– Ты хороший человек, Джеймс, – говорит она на прощание. Слова даются ей с трудом, слишком большой стресс утомил ее. – Не думай о прошлом. Живи сейчас. Делай то, что считаешь нужным. И не кори себя, ты ни в чем не виноват.

Он выходит из ее палаты и тихонько прикрывает за собой дверь. Ощущений слишком много, целый ком, и он даже не знает, что чувствует. Слишком много всего. Сожаление, грусть, боль, облегчение, растревоженная память и прощение – эмоций слишком много, чтобы он мог с ними справиться.

Впервые со дня смерти Стива ему хочется напиться. Как будто прошлое, каким он его помнил, отпустило его и попрощалось навсегда.

 

***

 

Несколько раз Баки едва не сбегает – отвечать на вопросы прессы в бесконечных интервью не хватает сил и выдержки. Ему начинает казаться, что это будет продолжаться всю оставшуюся жизнь, но вскоре после этого волна интереса к нему постепенно затихает.

Какое-то время всё идет своим чередом: Баки осваивается в новой реальности достаточно, чтобы выбираться в город сперва в сопровождении сотрудника Щ.И.Т.а, а затем и в одиночестве. Он гуляет по городу, заново с ним знакомясь, участвует в обследованиях, осваивает гаджеты, много читает и тренируется. Откровенно говоря, Баки приходит в спортзал каждый раз, когда ему недостает более серьезных занятий, и когда голова трещит от объемов новой информации. Он и сам не знает, зачем ему столько тренировок. Наверное, просто привычка держаться в форме, говорит он себе, но на душе скребут кошки.

 

***

 

_Выстрел звучит оглушительно._

_Он слышит звон щита, его отшвыривает в сторону, как котёнка, прикладывает спиной к стеллажу с оружием. Он, кажется, вырубается на мгновение – но тотчас слышит взрыв и крик._

_Стив. Это Стив._

_Он подхватывается на ноги, забыв про боль во всем теле. Стреляет в противника, тот падает, как подкошенный, а он уже бросается к развороченной стене._

_Каким-то странным чутьем он знает, что будет дальше._

_– Стив!_

_Стив висит там, снаружи, цепляясь за поручень, а под ногами летят серые скалы, белый снег, темная лента горной реки._

_– Стив! – кричит Баки, высовываясь почти полностью. – Стив, руку!_

_Стив отчаянно пытается удержаться, мышцы на руках бугрятся, лицо напряжено. Откуда-то Баки знает, что времени нет: вагон трясется как припадочный, дверь вот-вот развалится, нужно успеть, иначе…_

_– Стив! Дай руку! Ну же!_

_Баки цепляется за вагон одной рукой, распластывается снаружи, пытаясь дотянуться. Ветер свистит в ушах, снег слепит глаза. Жутко холодно, пальцы горят от прикосновения к металлу даже сквозь перчатки. Баки не обращает внимания._

_Стив цепляется изо всех сил._

_Часть поручня вдруг отрывается – Баки видит, как металл легко отходит от дверцы и повисает в воздухе._  
_– Стив!.._

_Он тянет руку, пальцы почти касаются несчастного поручня._

_Взгляд у Стива пронзительно синий. Дикий._

_– Стив! Руку!_

_Он дотягивается в последний момент. Поручень готов оторваться, когда Баки дотягивается до его края, вцепляется намертво, тянет на себя. Крепления из второй части вылетают с треском, Стив проваливается вниз, руку Баки дергает так, что, кажется, плечо вырывает из сустава, – и он припадает на колени, кричит от боли, но держит. Держит, черт возьми!_

_А Стиву наконец удается перехватить его ладонь и подтянуться. Баки чувствует железную хватку, ему и больно, и страшно, – но через минуту Стив вваливается в вагон, и Баки тоже падает на пол, не решаясь прислониться спиной к развороченной стене, и дышит, дышит как загнанная лошадь. Его хватает на два или три выдоха – и он слышит, как рядом порывисто хватает ртом воздух Стив, и это невероятно, потому что они живы. Они оба живы._

_– Стив!_

_Баки бросается к нему, переползает на коленях, ощупывает. Стив никак не может отдышаться, смотрит ошалевше, даже не сопротивляется, а Баки все не способен остановиться. Гладит и гладит – руки, лицо, грудь, ощупывая, проверяя. Живой. Живой. Господи._

_– Придурок, ты чуть не свалился!_

_– Ага. Но ты меня спас._

_Во взгляде Стива, таком знакомом, тепло._

_– Никогда больше так не делай! Слышишь? Никогда!_

_Стив улыбается, совершенно счастливый и безбашенный, и что-то сдавливает у Баки в груди. Он хочет сказать, что испугался, что ему это все уже снилось, и тогда он Стива не спас, и Стив упал, и это было страшно, пусто и больно, чертова прорва боли, – но когда Стив так улыбается, все страхи уходят прочь. Баки улыбается в ответ и тычет кулаком Стиву под ребра, тот отмахивается, перехватывает руку и тянет на себя; Баки падает рядом и чувствует тепло тела Стива, биение сердца, крепкое прикосновение к запястью._

_– Я жив, Бак. Ты меня спас. Все хорошо._

_Баки освобождает руку и стискивает Стива в коротком объятии. Он счастлив – полностью и безоговорочно._

_– Никогда больше так не делай, я перепугался до усрачки._

_– Не буду, – легко соглашается Стив, и глаза его горят теплом и нежностью. Совсем как когда-то давно, в Бруклине. – Обещаю._

...Когда Баки просыпается, в первую минуту он еще не понимает, где находится.

А когда понимание накатывает, он рычит в подушку и больше не может уснуть.

И если этот сон – прогресс в терапии, Баки хочет назад свои кошмары с чувством вины.

После них не так больно просыпаться.

 

***

 

Когда приходит Фьюри, Баки тренируется. Появление директора Щ.И.Т.а не вызывает удивления – Баки знал, что однажды это произойдет. Ему дали время прийти в себя, познакомиться с миром, привыкнуть. Он знал, что следующим вопросом будет «что дальше?»

Николас стоит за его спиной, пока Баки отрабатывает удары, и терпеливо ждет окончания. Наконец Баки промакивает лицо полотенцем, отпивает глоток холодной воды из бутылки.

– Держите себя в форме?

Джеймс в ответ пожимает плечами.

– Видимо, просто привычка. Лучше быть готовым.

Фьюри согласно кивает головой и указывает в сторону – мол, поговорим? Джеймс подходит ближе, опирается плечом о колонну, чувствуя, как успокаивается разгорячённый пульс.

– Джеймс, – начинает Фьюри, глядя на него внимательно, испытывающе и явно подбирая слова. – Я знаю, что никто не вправе требовать от вас чего-либо. Вы выполнили свой долг еще в сорок третьем, вы совершили подвиг в сорок пятом. И вы никому ничем не обязаны. Поэтому я могу только спросить – а вы вольны отказаться, если пожелаете. И я хочу, чтобы вы знали об этом.

Джеймс сухо кивает. Он уже знает, о чем пойдет речь.

– Джеймс, вы с нами уже некоторое время. Вы неплохо освоились и можете вернуться к обычной жизни, – он делает паузу, и Баки готовится услышать самое важное. – Чем бы вы хотели заниматься?

Баки смотрит на него, чуть наклонив голову.

– Что вы хотите мне предложить?

– Ваши навыки могут пригодиться. – Фьюри, кажется, говорит напрямик. Баки слушает его внимательно. – Не только мне – хотя и этого отрицать не буду, – но и стране.

– Работа в Щ.И.Т.е?

– Работа в Мстителях.

Баки вздергивает бровь.

– Есть люди… разные люди, но их всех объединяет высочайший уровень квалификации в своей сфере и некоторые особые навыки. Эти люди нужны нашей стране. Моя задача – объединить их и направить на устранение критических угроз не только для страны, но и для всего мира. И я хотел бы, чтобы вы присоединились к этим людям в качестве Капитана Америка.

Предложение прозвучало, и Баки раздумывает над сказанным. Готов ли он снова взять щит в руки? Готов ли снова взять на себя не свои обязательства?

То, что страна считает его Капитаном Америкой, не имеет значения. Готов ли он сам им стать – по своей воле, до конца своих дней?

– Да, – говорит он коротко. – Да, я готов. Почту за честь.

Взгляд Николаса Фьюри остается серьезным, но на лице проступает печать сочувствия и понимания.

– Хорошо, – произносит он мягко. – Я дам вам знать о сборе. И… спасибо, Джеймс.

Баки кивает в ответ и разворачивается, чтобы вернуться к тренировке.

 

***

 

Мстители разочаровывают. Баки видит потенциал, Баки видит, как много могут эти люди, но работа в команде – умение, которое нужно нарабатывать. Увы, Мстителям вряд ли приходилось работать вместе до этого дня. Инопланетяне нападают на Нью-Йорк, чертов асгардец не устает подбрасывать сюрпризы, а команда, от которой ожидалась слаженная работа, разваливается на части. Баки не понимает, в чем дело, ведь каждый из тех, с кем знакомит его Фьюри, действительно стоит звания лучшего. Он знакомится с Тони Старком – сыном Говарда – и крепко жмет протянутую руку. Тони мало похож на отца – по крайней мере, внешне, – но таланты ему явно достались по наследству. Впрочем, Тони не стремится рассказывать о себе, держится обособленно, мимоходом дает понять свое превосходство в области высоких технологий. Характер у него не сахарный, отмечает Баки, когда обстановка накаляется, и Тони начинает огрызаться.

Впрочем, у кого он сахарный, думает Баки.

В какой-то момент, когда всё разваливается на куски, когда раненый Коулсон лежит тряпичной куклой, и отступать уже некуда, у Баки кулаки сжимаются сами собой. Он не Кэп – он никогда не был тем Кэпом, которым был Стив, но для этих людей именно он, а не Стив, является кем-то значимым. И, может, вести за собой людей не является его призванием, но здесь и сейчас у них нет никого лучше.

Баки собирает всех в одной комнате, смотрит в растерянные лица. Он не знает, как найти путь к их сердцам, не умеет подобрать правильных слов – с этим всегда было лучше у Стива. Он говорит своими словами – о том, что не хочет терять ни Коулсона, ни кого бы то ни было еще. И он готов сделать всё от него зависящее, чтобы не допустить гибели города, и что он будет рад любой помощи. Сам собой организовывается брифинг, и каждый предлагает что-то, что готов выполнить. Нужно эвакуировать город, нужно остановить Локи и не дать ему добраться до башни Старка, а еще нужно каким-то образом закрыть портал – и хватило бы сил, чтобы выполнить всё это разом.

Где-то посреди свалки, в которую превращаются улицы Нью-Йорка, Баки ловит себя на мысли, что сосущее ощущение пустоты в душе пропало. У него есть четкая цель и план действий, он снова в деле, ему не нужно придумывать, чем убить время, и щит послушно мечется от одной цели к другой. И пусть приходится белкой скакать, чтобы не попасть под удар, но его спину прикрывают надежные люди, и есть простой и понятный враг, и он сражается не один. Именно в этот момент Баки осознает, что это – именно то, чего ему не хватало после возвращения к жизни.

Фьюри всё-таки тот еще старый лис. Точно знал, чем зацепить.

Когда несколькими часами спустя они все, всей потрепанной и уставшей компанией сидят в шаурменной, Баки ловит на себе внимательный взгляд Наташи. Она рассматривает его со спокойным удовольствием; этот взгляд одновременно и смущает – его-то! – и будоражит что-то внутри. Он так давно не был с кем-то, что забыл, как это – ощущать интерес к себе. Баки ловит на себе этот взгляд еще дважды – когда Беннер отмечает, что без Капитана Америки они бы не справились, и когда Тони Старк приглашает его к себе – «познакомиться с настоящей техникой, а не тем, что эти австралопитеки показывали тебе в лаборатории». Баки тесно и непривычно в кругу внимания, когда взгляды направлены на него, и в этих взглядах нет ни тихого презрения, ни холода. Почему-то собрать всех на хеликарриере было проще, чем сейчас, в расслабленной обстановке поедать странную на вид, но весьма вкусную еду и ощущать себя кем-то своим. Частью чего-то большего. Ощущение пьянит крепче того пойла, которое он с ребятами умудрился добыть ноябрьским вечером где-то в Австрии, когда Стив был еще жив, и они сидели у костра и пускали бутылку по кругу.

В тот вечер они расползаются по домам достаточно поздно. За Тони приезжает шикарный спорткар, который увозит помятого супергероя в его не менее помятые апартаменты. «К черту, – отмахивается Тони на вопрос о целесообразности переезда куда-нибудь в более комфортное место. – Лаборатория не пострадала, а восстановлением всего остального займутся уже завтра». Прощается Наташа, уходит осунувшийся Беннер. Баки выбирается из кафе и идет по улицам, мимо припорошенных бетонной пылью машин, мимо пострадавших зданий и суетящихся пожарных и полицейских. Слава богу, пострадало не так много людей, думает он. Если бы не Тони, счёт шел бы на сотни. На тысячи. Несмотря на откровенно дрянной характер, Тони не подвёл – вытянул из последних сил, на честном слове и остатке топлива, рискуя собственной шкурой. Баки чувствует в себе теплую симпатию по отношению к сыну Говарда Старка: может, тому и не нравится играть отведённую ему роль, но он с ней справляется, и в этом Баки его отлично понимает.

Мстители ничем не напоминают Воющих Коммандос, и почему-то это приносит облегчение. Другое время, напоминает себе Баки. Другое время, другие люди. Нужно жить дальше, раз уж его волей судьбы занесло за семьдесят лет от привычного времени.

***

 

С Наташей он ещё дважды встречается на совместных миссиях. Он прикрывает ей спину в Мехико, ночует в одной лачуге в Ботсване. С Наташей работать легко – она не задаёт лишних вопросов, отдается работе на полную, надёжна, наблюдательна и умна. Она легко сливается с толпой и возвращается с добытыми сведениями – дочь посла похищена, Баки и Наташу послали ее спасти, и в случае провала назрел бы международный скандал, так что приходится работать тихо. Баки приезжает в страну якобы с дружеским визитом – Штаты открывают в столице детскую больницу имени Джеймса Барнса, так что у него крепкая легенда. Пока он крутится на виду у репортёров и папарацци, Наташа добывает информацию, а потом Баки устраивают пышные проводы – вот только в отлетающем самолёте его нет. В это время он вместе с Наташей уходит подземными переходами прочь от аэродрома, а потом они вместе проводят два дня, скитаясь по джунглям.

Когда дочь посла оказывается у них, Баки на какую-то долю мгновения испытывает сожаление. Ему не хочется покидать джунгли, где всё было просто и понятно, и возвращаться в пустую квартиру на Манхэттене. За эти несколько дней он успел привыкнуть к постоянному присутствию Наташи где-то рядом и теперь испытывает острый укол грядущего одиночества.

Наташа смотрит на него так, словно понимает, и от этого становится ещё гаже.

По возвращении в Нью-Йорк они долго приводят себя в порядок на базе Щ.И.Т.а, пишут отчёты и проходят медицинское освидетельствование. Наконец, командование удовлетворяется результатами и позволяет им обоим быть свободными.

В лифт они заходят вместе. Пока на табло меняются цифры, и кабина неслышно катится вниз, Баки смотрит на зеркальное отражение Наташи и думает: черт бы тебя подрал, Барнс, ты же был когда-то разговорчив. Наташа выглядит усталой, но спину держит прямо, словно и не было выматывающей двухдневной вылазки по джунглям, стрельбы и опасности. Она перехватывает его взгляд в отражении в зеркальной стене лифта и едва заметно улыбается. Баки думает: черт с ним.

Он предлагает ей прогулку по городу семидесятилетней давности – такому, каким он его помнит. Наташа смеется в ответ, и Баки немного неловко от очевидной дурацкости его предложения, – но она соглашается. Они гуляют по городу, и Баки рассказывает о том, как строился Бруклинский мост, как открывался Луна-парк на Кони-Айленд, как протягивались ветки метро – и как было захватывающе бродить мальчишками по стройке, заглядывая во все углы. Они гуляют по набережной и ужинают в каком-то небольшом ресторанчике, где их никто не узнает, и Баки наслаждается ощущениями от хорошо выполненного дела, приятной компании и вкусной еды. Ему давно не было так комфортно; Наташа откидывается на спинку стула, отпивает глоток золотистого вина из бокала, и вид у нее как минимум умиротворенный. Баки любуется ею и знает, что она так же любуется им; ощущение странное и тесное, но ему приятно. Она расспрашивает о Стиве; он рассказывает какие-то байки из детства – но рассказы не приносят боли, которой он так боялся. Может, сказывается усталость, но все рассказы о Стиве и их общем детстве – светлые, теплые, Баки помнит солнце в светлых волосах и упрямство, достойное лучшего применения.

Потом он вызывается провожать Наташу до дома – и да, он знает, что это совершенно глупо, что Наташа способна за себя постоять, и горе решившим навязать ей свое общество; но наташины скулы подергиваются легким румянцем – не то от вина, не то от удовольствия. «Не так часто ощущаешь себя маленькой девочкой», – улыбается она, но улыбка выходит немного грустной, и Баки думает, что его идея не так уж нелепа. Он чувствует себя странно весь путь до квартиры Наташи – вспоминается Бруклин, отчаянно беззаботная юность, девушки, которых он провожал когда-то, и Стив. Конечно же, Стив. Всего этого слишком много, его захлестывает волной позабытых эмоций – и, черт, как же давно это было! Даже для него, потерявшего семьдесят лет, это было слишком давно – еще до войны, до плена, до потери Стива. Бесконечно далекое время.

Наташа живет в одном из небоскребов на Манхэттене. Баки останавливается у входа, собираясь распрощаться. Вечер разбередил что-то в душе, он выбит из колеи, ему нужно немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Но Наташа смотрит на него, чуть склонив голову, и приглашает к себе на чашку кофе. Почему-то Баки не находит в себе сил отказаться. Наверное, слишком долго был один, думает он, слишком отвык от компании, быть в которой безопасно. Безопасно – лучшее слово: с Наташей именно так. Она обходит острые темы, и ее стабильное спокойствие распространяется на всех окружающих – и на Баки тоже.

Они поднимаются наверх вместе.

Некоторое время Баки осматривается, пока Наташа заваривает кофе. Квартира выглядит странно – обстановка уютна, но в ней словно чего-то не хватает. Он рассматривает книги на полках, мебель и шторы, и потом до него внезапно доходит: слишком безлико. Жилой дом неизбежно обрастает тонной мелочей, носящей отпечаток личности владельца: книги, мелкие безделушки, фотографии в рамках, цветы на подоконниках. Здесь ничего подобного нет – ни единого намека на то, что здесь живут постоянно. Возможно, квартира явочная, думает Баки. Или Наташа предпочитает иметь несколько мест для обитания, или всё самое личное аккуратно спрятано подальше от любопытных глаз. И то, и другое вполне укладывается в жизнь шпиона.

Тем временем насыщенный аромат кофе разливается в воздухе. Баки спрашивает, не нужна ли помощь, и заглядывает на кухню. Наташа варит кофе в турке, и выглядит это как-то совсем по-домашнему. Добавляет специй, и к запаху кофе добавляется запах корицы. Баки улыбается: он совсем забыл, что дома может пахнуть так тепло и вкусно. Сам он привык перекусывать на ходу или готовить себе что-то простое: когда живёшь один, готовка начинает казаться пустой тратой времени.

– Я сейчас, – отвечает Наташа, оборачиваясь. Локоны ее кажутся золотистыми в лучах лампы. – Устраивайся пока поудобнее, я буду через минуту.

Он усаживается на диван, чувствуя себя неловко. Он привык быть один – сперва на фронте, где не с кем было поделиться личными переживаниями, потом в этой странной новой жизни. Присутствие в чьем-то доме навевает воспоминания – когда-то он постоянно гостил у Стива. Правда, никогда не ощущал себя так нелепо при этом – загнанный в угол жаждой общества и привычкой к одиночеству одновременно. Ему хочется немедленно сбежать; ему хочется остаться.

Пока его терзает нелегкий выбор, приходит Наташа, протягивает чашку ароматного кофе. Некоторое время пьют молча – Наташа устраивается с ногами в кресле напротив, и тишина кажется почти уютной. За окнами темно; вечер плавно перетек в ночь, и, наверное, даже кофе не взбодрить их после нескольких тяжелых дней; но Баки отпивает пару глотков и только тогда понимает, как был напряжен. Ему становится спокойнее, словно большая сжатая пружина потихоньку начала отпускать, и дышать стало проще. Некоторое время они молчат, и в этом молчании нет натянутости.

– Спасибо, – говорит он.

– Ты можешь остаться на ночь, – отвечает Наташа.

Она поднимается и подходит ближе, теплая, соблазнительная и понимающая – иногда, кажется, даже более, чем Баки бы того хотел. Она наклоняется к нему и говорит:

– Ты не обязан быть всё время один. – И целует в губы.

Слова бьют в цель, в яблочко, у Баки даже дыхание перехватывает. Наташа целует так, будто тонет и хватается за спасительную соломинку, и в какой-то момент Баки отчётливо осознает: слова Нат адресованы и ей самой, может быть, даже в большей мере, чем ему. Наташа тоже чувствует себя одиноко, а в эту ночь им обоим отчаянно хочется быть не одинокими.

«Не обязан», – мысленно соглашается Баки и отвечает на поцелуй.

У Наташи требовательные руки, и в том, как она обнимает его, как методично она действует, чувствуется напряжённость – она словно пытается удержать его, словно отрабатывает серию приемов. В этом есть что-то неправильное: Нат прекрасная женщина, и она не должна действовать так механически, чтобы почувствовать себя любимой. Не должна получать тепло таким способом. Наташа достойна большего.

Баки перехватывает ее руки у своего ремня, придерживает, выжидая: не захочет ли вырваться. Нат послушно замирает, не прерывая поцелуй, и Баки поглаживает ее запястья – осторожно и нежно, стараясь утишить, расслабить. Ему хочется дать Нат большего – тепла и ласки, которых она достойна.

И когда он постепенно ведет кончиками пальцев выше по коже, когда касается груди, когда Наташа расслабляется и откидывается на спину, увлекая его за собой – он не сопротивляется. Наташа позволяет ему забыть одиночество – и отплатить тем же кажется как минимум правильным.

 

***

 

И ничего не меняется. Нат ни словом не упоминает о связи между ними, рабочие миссии и тренировки идут своей чередой. Они переезжают в Вашингтон, где теперь обосновалась штаб-квартира Щ.И.Т.а, и Баки осваивает новые апартаменты. Тони остаётся в Нью-Йорке, восстанавливает Башню и днями и ночами пропадает в лаборатории, совершенствуя костюмы и воюя с Пеппер. Баки же знакомится со своим подразделением – Щ.И.Т. поставил его во главе оперативной группы У.Д.А.Р. Ребята ничем не напоминают солдат, с какими Баки приходилось служить. Эти парни – наемники, привычные к грязной работе. Баки не имеет понятия, где Фьюри их собирал, и никакого желания выяснять это. Он старается привыкнуть к новой должности и ораве сорвиголов в подчинении – тренируется, ходит иногда в бар отмечать успешные миссии, навещает в госпитале пострадавших, но ощущение, словно он что-то упускает, селится в душе. Как будто за внешним дружелюбием скрывается нечто, чему Баки не знает названия. Может быть, думает он, это просто паранойя. Я проспал во льдах семьдесят лет, мир изменился, теперь воюют только те, кто сам этого хочет – они просто другие, они не я. Может, мне просто кажется. Может, я просто стар для этого мира.

По настоянию психолога он приходит в центр помощи ветеранам. Он и представить себе не мог, что есть место, где ветераны боевых действий могут собраться и поговорить о том, что их тревожит; для Баки само существование такого центра – нечто удивительное. В его время старшее поколение, заставшее войну в Европе, заливало воспоминания алкоголем и вымещало жестокостью к окружающим, а сейчас им пытались помочь вернуться к мирной жизни. Он посещает несколько собраний, знакомится с куратором Сэмом Уилсоном. Тот не задаёт лишних вопросов, и это подкупает. Баки думает, что согласен приходить сюда иногда – если его не будут заставлять говорить.

Иногда у него случаются плохие дни. Ему часто снится Стив, ему снятся взрывы в окопах и плен. Ему снится новый мир, в котором его никто не узнает, его не замечают, он словно за стеклом, через которое не достучаться, не докричаться. В такие дни он погружается в работу и тренировки и мало общается с людьми. Нат словно чувствует перемены – и в такие дни она приходит ненадолго.

В один из дней он не выдерживает, хватает ее за руку у порога и начинает говорить – взахлёб, обо всем сразу. Он рассказывает и об окопах, и о гибели Стива, и о том, насколько несправедливо все получилось: Америка помнит Джеймса Барнса, но забыла Стива Роджерса, а ведь он был куда лучше, куда чище и правильнее, и он единственный заслуживал звания Капитана.

– Ты любил его? – спрашивает Нат в какой-то момент, и Баки вздрагивает и отшатывается. Он смотрит в лицо Наташи, но не видит в нем ни тени презрения, ненависти или гадливости. Это другой мир, напоминает он себе. Другое время.

– Да, – отвечает он хрипло. Голос не слушается, и Баки повторяет твёрже: – Да.

И ничего не происходит. Наташа сжимает его ладонь крепче и обнимает, и не говорит ни слова, а Баки кажется, что он разрыдается прямо здесь и сейчас. Он закусывает губу до боли и прикрывает глаза, пока Нат шепчет что-то успокаивающее.

С того дня Наташа уже не уходит от него в плохие дни. Она садится рядом, устраивается под боком, как кошка, и этого Баки хватает.

Может быть, так и правильно, думает он. Может, так и должно быть. Нужно двигаться дальше. Не тосковать по прошлому, отпустить Стива и жить без лишних эмоций – просто из удобства, по привычке, ради совместного не-одиночества. Может быть, именно этого хотел бы для меня Стив.

Наташа прижимается к нему во сне, ветер колышет занавески, и Баки думает: по сути, что мне еще остается?

Только жить дальше.

 

***

 

В какой момент всё пошло не так, Баки понятия не имеет. Он приходит домой, уставший после очередной тренировки с У.Д.А.Р.ом, и внезапно обнаруживает потрепанного Фьюри в своей гостиной.

– Давно не заходил к тебе в гости, – говорит тот, прикрывая бок ладонью, и в его позе чувствуется скованность. Видимо, ему неплохо досталось.

Баки коротко кивает в ответ, одновременно пытаясь понять, какого черта происходит. Никогда прежде Фьюри не заглядывал к нему домой.

– Да, – говорит Баки, одними глазами оценивая обстановку. Вроде все на своих местах, но Фьюри не просто так сидит в кресле, которое не просматривается с улицы. – Давно.

Баки смещается так, чтобы не стоять напротив окон. Во время войны так погибло немало хороших парней, и инстинкт самосохранения просто требует убраться в безопасное место. Щит, как назло, остался в прихожей: Баки не ждал гостей.

– Жена передавала тебе привет, – говорит Фьюри и протягивает ему телефон. На экране всего одна надпись: «прослушивают».

Баки понимающе кивает:

– Рад слышать. Ей тоже привет.

– Ага. Говорит, ты давно не заходишь. Обижается на тебя. Женщины.

Баки думает: значит, есть что-то, что Фьюри хотел бы ему показать, но это что-то находится не здесь.

– Женщины, – соглашается он автоматически.

– Ты как-нибудь загляни, что ли. Поужинаем вместе, покажу тебе сво…

Баки слышит хлопок, треск, и Фьюри вдруг хватается за грудь и стонет. Его лицо перекрашивается болью, и на груди расплывается красное. Фьюри хватает ртом воздух и снова стонет, Баки бросается к нему, зажимает рану, одновременно бросая взгляд за окно – и замечает быструю тень.

Фьюри хрипит, его руки перепачканы кровью, но взгляд его цепко впился в Баки – и держит так настойчиво, что он остаётся на месте.

– Мою коллекцию, – через силу проговаривает Фьюри, вкладывает в руку Баки что-то маленькое и прикрывает глаза. Баки безмолвно принимает это что-то, а потом срывается с места.

На этаже уже суетятся, где-то хлопает дверь, и Баки выскакивает в коридор, на ходу хватая щит.

Впереди, на соседнем здании, мелькает чья-то бегущая тень.

Баки несётся вперёд, перемахивает через препятствия, не замечая закрытых дверей. В крови бьется адреналин, лишь одно только желание – догнать и выяснить. Все выяснить. Фигура нападавшего мелькает впереди. Баки замечает только неясный силуэт, смазанную тень, и мчится изо всех сил.

В какой-то момент он выпрыгивает на крышу соседнего корпуса – и видит нападавшего на самом краю. Баки швыряет в него щит, тот летит, закручиваясь вокруг оси, – и вдруг с металлическим звоном врезается в точно выставленную ладонь незнакомца. Тот успел обернуться – и в полутьме Баки замечает только маску на лице и длинные волосы, перехваченные резинкой в хвост. Лицо, покрытое слоем грима и изуродованное маской, неузнаваемо. Но рука – левая рука у него металлически отблескивает в темноте, и Баки не понимает, что с ней: протез или просто перчатка, как у Старка?

Долю секунды они смотрят друг другу в глаза. Всего долю секунды – пока Баки пытается осознать произошедшее, а потом незнакомец швыряет щит обратно и легко спрыгивает с крыши.

Когда Баки добегает до края, нападавшего уже и след простыл. Баки с сомнением смотрит вниз, на добрых два десятка этажей, чуть нервно осматривает щит. В том, как незнакомец поймал его, было что-то неправильное. Какой реакцией нужно обладать, чтобы суметь перехватить такое? Кем нужно быть, чтобы услышать бросок и успеть обернуться?

Баки с сомнением смотрит вниз ещё раз и, заложив щит за спину, торопится обратно в свою квартиру, где истекает кровью Фьюри.

Потом, стоя у операционной, где медики суетятся над распростертым телом, Баки молится, чтобы Фьюри выжил. Ситуация выходит из-под контроля, враг неведом… Баки очень, очень не хочется узнавать, чем же все закончится. Что-то подсказывает, что ничем хорошим.

Наташа стоит рядом и пытается сдержать слезы, не отрывая взгляда от происходящего на операционном столе. «Пожалуйста, выживи, – беззвучно шепчет она. – Пожалуйста, выживи…»

Потом она плачет, и он обнимает ее плечи и думает: всё. Кто бы ни стоял за нападением на Фьюри, он точно знал, как ударить, чтобы пошатнулась вся структура – и Мстителей, и Щ.И.Т.а. Баки звонит Старку, обрисовывает ситуацию в двух словах, тот обещает закончить с делами как можно скорее и незамедлительно вылететь.

– Он быстр, – говорит Баки заплаканной Нат. Она не смотрит в глаза, но ему и не надо – ей нелегко признавать свои слабости. – Отличная реакция. Перехватил щит в броске. В броске, Нат. Я такого раньше не видел.

Она качает головой, но Баки кажется, она не понимает его эмоций. У Наташи бывают осечки – оружие не срабатывает, удары блокируются, что-то ломается и идет не по плану. Наташа умеет с этим работать, для нее это привычно изменяющаяся рутина. У Баки такое впервые – и он честно не знает, как на это реагировать. Старк бы сказал, что с любым мужчиной это когда-нибудь случается, и Баки наверняка бы хмыкнул в ответ, но на самом деле…

На самом деле он растерян и выбит из колеи. И не только гибелью Фьюри. Незнакомец, сумевший с легкостью перехватить его щит, никак не выходит из головы.

 

***

 

Несколько позже он сидит на жесткой скамейке бронированного фургона, обессиленно опустив голову.

– Он не узнал меня, – говорит Баки, не глядя ни на кого. – Это был Стив, и он не узнал меня.

Наташа поднимает голову, прижимает ладонь к простреленному плечу. Баки избегает смотреть ей в глаза. Он помнит, как рассказывал ей о Стиве, помнит ее вопрос и свой ответ, и теперь посмотреть ей в глаза у него не хватает сил. Он боится ее сочувствия – и боится, что она увидит в его глазах больше, чем он может сказать.

Мысль о том, что Стив жив, не укладывается в голове. Баки видел его всего несколько секунд – пустой взгляд, отросшие волосы, ожесточившиеся черты лица, более кряжистая, крепкая фигура и железная левая рука, – но это точно был Стив. Баки бы никогда его ни с кем не спутал, хотя всё происходящее кажется непрерывным нелепым кошмаром: гибель Фьюри, воскресшая из небытия ГИДРА, и беспамятный Стив, работающий на врага. Баки хочется ущипнуть себя и проснуться. Или понять, что все это – лишь видение, сгенерированное ошалевшим от мороза мозгом во льдах Северного Ледовитого. Баки не знает, что лучше.

Автомобиль плавно покачивается, пока их везут на гибель. Наташа ранена, Сэм потрепан, но цел. Баки не думает о себе – вообще, совсем. Он себя не чувствует. Перед глазами – такое знакомое и одновременно чужое лицо.

– Я должен был его найти, – говорит Баки то, что горит в груди. – Я должен был. К черту полковника и трибунал, к черту все. Я должен был его найти. Он бы для меня это сделал.

– Ты не виноват, Джим, – тихо произносит Наташа и морщится: плечо болит. Пальцы у нее в красном, темное пятно расползается по ткани все шире. Голос у нее сорванный, хриплый – не то от сдерживаемой боли, не то после драки. – Никто бы не выжил при падении с такой высоты.

– Стив мог. Полковник говорил, что это невозможно, но ведь сыворотка… Я должен был.

– Ты не виноват, – повторяет она и замолкает.

Баки обхватывает голову руками – насколько это позволяют наручники. Если бы так было легче…

Под веками закрытых глаз отпечатывается взгляд Стива – синий и пустой, как льды под крыльями «Валькирии».

 

***

 

Взгляд у Стива – синий, но не пустой. В нем целая буря эмоций – от азарта и уверенности в себе до упрямства, такого знакомого, что у Баки кишки завязываются в холодный узел. Он помнит это упрямство по подворотням Бруклина, и от того, что Стив, даже потеряв память, все равно остается собой, у Баки перехватывает горло, и становится трудно дышать.

– Стив, – произносит он имя, которым не надеялся больше никого звать. – Стив, пожалуйста. Не надо. Не делай этого.

«Господи, – думает Баки. – Когда Стива останавливали уговоры? Когда его останавливало чьё-то «не смей»?

Стив чуть склоняет голову, прищуривает глаза. Оценивает.

Господи Иисусе, думает Баки. Как же я его остановлю?

– Стиви. Погибнут люди. Невинные люди, Стив.

– Я не Стив, – отвечает тот, вздергивая подбородок – словно отметая любые возражения. – И у меня есть миссия.

– Убить меня?

– В том числе.

– Я тебе не позволю. Там два миллиона невинных людей, Стив. Два миллиона мужчин, женщин и детей. Понимаешь?

– Миру нужен новый порядок. – Стив делает шаг вперёд, и ещё, и ещё. Размеренно и уверенно – так хищник идёт к загнанной в угол жертве.

Баки перехватывает щит поудобнее.

– Ценой жизней мирных жителей?!

– Миллионы ради миллиардов.

Баки до боли стискивает зубы.

– Это не ты. Это не твои слова. Стив, ты бы никогда так не сказал.

– Я не Стив!

Он бьёт с размаху, сильно и жёстко, но Баки готов. Он блокирует удар щитом, уворачивается, одновременно приседая, и наносит удар в корпус – который не достигает цели. Стив уходит в сторону, использует инерцию, чтобы провести подсечку и сразу уходит в защиту. Баки атакует, натыкается на серию блоков, а потом уже ему приходится закрываться щитом. Стив неудержим в нападении, бьёт сильно и размашисто, удар левой у него – как столкновение с поездом. Баки старается не уступать ни единого удара, но Стив силен. После сыворотки Стив и так был его сильнее, а теперь, с металлической рукой – ему нет равных. Так что Баки приходится крутиться на пределе своих возможностей – и всё равно он пропускает пару ударов, от которых дыхание перехватывает напрочь. Стив проводит захват, Баки рубит щитом по металлической руке и выворачивается прочь. В наушниках отзывается Сэм Уилсон – «Кэп, я закончил со вторым номером. Дело за тобой!» Баки понимает, что это значит: с этой секунды начинает работать программа самоуничтожения. Они заранее знали: достаточно всего двух чипов, но для полной отмены проекта «Озарение» нужно заменить блоки управления всех трех носителей. Третий придется менять в усложнённых условиях. В стеклянных окнах обзорной площадки Баки видит, как соседний хеликарриер вспучивается клубами огня и дыма, и через секунду пол под ногами ощутимо трясет.

И ровно в эту же секунду Стив наносит очередной удар. Баки прикрывается щитом, перетекает в оборону, бьет наотмашь в ответ. Стив пропускает удар, отступает на шаг, вытаскивает откуда-то из-за спины пистолет и трижды стреляет в Баки – он только и успевает закрыться щитом.

– Стив, мать твою, прекрати, – просит он.

– Я. Не. Стив, – цедит тот, приближаясь вплотную.

Баки бросает в него щит, выбивая оружие из руки. Действовать приходится быстро – удар, звон металла по палубе, удар, блок, поворот.

– Нет уж, – зло выдыхает он, оказавшись со Стивом лицом к лицу. – Ты Стивен Грант Роджерс, Капитан Америка!

– Я – Солдат!

Что-то в лице Стива отражается – как будто всполох какого-то воспоминания. Всего секунда, и сомнения уступают место решительности, но этого достаточно, чтобы надежда вспыхнула с новой силой – и для того, чтобы пропустить хук правой. Удар приходится по касательной в голову, у Баки цветные пятна пляшут перед глазами, приходится разомкнуть захват и отпрыгнуть. Стив надвигается следом, неотвратимый, как само правосудие – если бы уничтожение двух миллионов человек могло считаться правосудием.

– Кэп, время! – голос Марии Хилл в наушнике взволнованный. Она хорошая девочка, она пытается быть спокойной – насколько это возможно. Ей сейчас тоже непросто, но, черт, если бы Баки мог просто вырубить Стива и пройти мимо!

Два миллиона человек, напоминает он себе. Сейчас, пытаясь выиграть время для Стива, он рискует жизнями двух миллионов человек. Это непростительно. Он должен добраться до контрольного пункта как можно скорее, должен заменить чип, – даже если ради этого придется пожертвовать Стивом.

Он бы это одобрил. Тот, другой Стив, которым Баки его помнил, не стал бы рисковать людьми ради призрачной надежды вернуть друга.

Два миллиона человек.

Баки бросает взгляд на командный пункт. Если рвануть к нему мимо Стива… Шанс добраться есть, но несколько секунд он будет прекрасной подвижной мишенью. Для Стива Роджерса это будет как стрелять по уткам в тире.

– Стив, я твой друг, – говорит Баки, отступая в сторону, ближе к пульту управления. – Я – Баки. Твой друг Баки.

– Какой, к чёрту, Баки?

Голос у Стива холодный, отстраненный, но в лице появляется растерянность.

Баки думает: чёрт. У него появляется идея, и это одна из самых дурацких идей, что приходили в его голову, но Баки думает: пусть. Вдруг случится чудо. Пожалуйста.

Он швыряет в Стива щит – с силой, на которую только способен. Сине-красный диск вращается в полете так, что цвета смазываются в серую ленту – и со звоном врезается в выставленную руку Стива.

Баки этого не замечает. Едва выпустив щит из руки, он прыгает вниз, подхватывает выбитый у Стива пистолет и, едва услышав звон металла о металл, стреляет на звук.

Пуля рикошетит о щит, со свистом уходит куда-то в сторону, пробивает стекло обзорной кабины. Баки перекатывается вбок, снова стреляет в Стива, вскакивает, стреляет. Пули отлетают от щита, которым прикрывается Стив, как маленькие злые осы.

Расстреляв обойму, Баки отбрасывает ненужный более пистолет, и в этот же момент Стив раскрывается, чтобы ударить. Баки едва успевает отпрыгнуть в сторону, и еще раз, пригнуться, ударить под щит – и ткнуться в выставленный блок левой рукой.

– Кэп, – звучит в наушнике нетерпеливый зов Сэма.

«Да знаю я, – думает Баки. Пол под ногами снова ходит ходуном. Второй хеликарриер опасно кренится в сторону, нависает сверху. – Мне бы всего минуту».

Он бьет опять и опять. Стив уходит в оборону, попеременно то прикрываясь щитом, то нанося удары железной рукой. Баки приходится нелегко – он пропускает еще два тяжелых удара, перед глазами носятся всполохи, в груди болит – ребра сломаны. Но он атакует снова и снова, не щадя себя. Когда очередной удар Стива отбрасывает его на несколько шагов, Баки поднимается не сразу.

– Хороший удар, Стиви, – говорит он, сплевывая кровь и пытаясь перевести дыхание. – Помнишь, кто ему тебя научил?

Стив нависает над ним, и глаза у него сужаются в две щелки.

– Помнишь этот щит, Стиви? Помнишь его? Помнишь, как учился им драться?

От взгляда, который Стив бросает на полосатый диск в своих руках, становится понятно: о том, откуда в нем умение держать щит, он задумался только сейчас.

Баки поднимается на ноги.

– Ты заставлял меня гонять тебя по всей площадке, обстреливая из настоящего оружия, чтобы ты смог научиться прикрываться щитом. Помнишь?

Лицо Стива становится все более задумчивым, а Баки с каждым словом отступает на полшага назад – пока Стив растерян, этим нужно пользоваться. Командный пункт как раз за спиной, и Баки думает: если план удастся, я зайду в церковь и поблагодарю всех святых.

Стив поворачивает щит сине-красными полосами вверх, смотрит на него так, будто вспоминает что-то – и это воспоминание причиняет боль. Баки не ждет окончания реакции – он бросается к командному пульту и жмет на кнопки, пытаясь открыть консоль с чипами.

Второй хеликариер начинает заваливаться на их корабль, и по корпусу пробегает крупная дрожь, едва не сбрасывающая Баки на пол. Командная панель открывается медленно, слишком медленно – Баки спиной чувствует, как Стив разглядывает щит, как решает, что это не имеет значения.

Когда раздается выстрел, створки отсека с чипами только открываются. В спину вгрызается боль, Баки бросает вперед, на приборную панель.

«Всё, – думает он. – Вот и всё».

Он судорожным движением выдирает ненужный чип и, каждое мгновение ожидая второго выстрела, вставляет свой чип внутрь.

Остается только нажать на кнопку, чтобы новый чип был считан и запущен, – но сзади снова раздается выстрел.

Второй укус приходится ниже. У Баки от боли все белеет перед глазами, он выдыхает – воздуха вдруг как-то катастрофически не хватает, и он медленно оседает вниз. Нечеловеческим усилием он заставляет пальцы нажать на нужную кнопку – и закрывает глаза, успевая заметить два красных пятна – на груди и животе. Больно так, что вдохнуть невозможно; Баки слышит только:

– Миссия на уничтожение выполнена.

Он думает: вот и всё.

Хеликарриер трясет. Сверху сыплются осколки стекла. Баки думает – это еще цветочки, вот когда начнут сыпаться перекрытия…

Он не видит, как Стив приближается; не слышит шагов. Чувствует только, как чужие руки переворачивают его лицом вверх, шарят по телу. Ищут документы? Но Баки никогда не брал с собой документы: все и так знают, кто такой Капитан Америка. Но чужие руки ощупывают его карманы, Баки слышит шелест бумаги. Он пытается открыть глаза, и это даже удается – с трудом, но удается.

Стив нависает над ним. Щит держит сбоку, у бедра. Красивое, суровое лицо в ссадинах – Баки удалось пару раз достать его – подернуто гримасой боли, волосы всклокочены.

Баки прикрывает глаза. Смерть от руки лучшего друга – не самый худший вариант. Лучше, чем вдали от родины, в окопах, в плену, на операционном столе.

Но последнего удара все нет. Баки нечеловеческим усилием приоткрывает глаза – самую малость – и в частоколе ресниц видит испуганное лицо Стива.

В руках у него – развернутый альбомный лист, пожелтевший от времени, с потрепанными краями, почерневший на сгибах. Старый альбомный лист, который, будучи сложенным в четыре раза, попал вместе с Баки в ледяной плен Северного Ледовитого – и был спасен вместе с ним.

Баки украл его в Смитсоновском музее. Маленький клочок бумаги, на котором бруклинское обзорное колесо Луна-парка и силуэты двух парней, один из которых – щуплый и худенький, а другой – покрепче, и его рука дружеским объятием прижимает к себе первого парнишку.

Рисунок Стива.

Снова трясет, боль становится невыносимой. Баки видит, как наверху от потолка отделяется огромная балка и падает-падает-падает, медленно, как в замедленной съемке – а потом наступает тишина.

 

***

 

– Паршиво выглядишь, приятель, – произносит Тони, входя в палату. – Тебя что, поезд переехал?

Баки всё еще в больнице, к руке тянутся трубки капельницы, но чувствует он себя много лучше, чем сразу после пробуждения.

Баки хмыкает, глядя, как Тони проходит в палату и присаживается на стул рядом с его кроватью. Тони и сам выглядит потрёпанно – на лице несколько глубоких царапин, глаза запали, будто он не спал несколько дней. Баки отмечает, как Тони чуть прихрамывает и насколько аккуратно садится – наверняка бережёт отбитые кем-то ребра.

– Почти, – соглашается он. –  Ты тоже выглядишь не очень. Что случилось?

– Небольшой привет из прошлого. Никогда не думал, что месть может быть настолько токсичной.

– Ты в порядке?

– Да, в полном. Пару недель на обезболивающем и буду как новенький. Пеппер тоже. Ну, по крайней мере, я надеюсь на то, что она свыкнется с новыми способностями. Разве что споры с ней станут несколько более… зажигательными. – Под встревоженным взглядом Баки Тони закатывает глаза. – Ничего такого, о чем не рассказали бы на CNN или не написали в Таймс. Так что у тебя стряслось?

Баки попытался развести руками – одной рукой, в которой не торчало иглы капельницы.

– Ну. Встретил старого приятеля.

– Насколько старого?

– Стива. Стива Роджерса.

Тони недоверчиво щурится:

– Роджерса? Первого Капитана? Он жив?

Баки кивает головой:

– Да. Он жив, у него металлическая левая рука и полная потеря памяти. А еще он работает на стороне ГИДРы и считает это правильным.

– Вау. – Тони выглядит действительно удивленным. – Чем я могу помочь?

Баки откидывает голову на подушку и прикусывает губы. Чем Старк может помочь? Вряд ли ему по силам растормошить Стиву память или заставить его поменять сторону. Стив Роджерс всегда был слишком упрям для того, чтобы делать то, что ему не по душе.

– Я думал… Может, ты сможешь попробовать отследить его?

Тони задумывается.

– Подключиться к спутникам и взломать системы видеонаблюдения возможно. Уголовно наказуемо, конечно, и полиция затаскает меня по судам, если узнает, – но возможно. Другой вопрос – что ты будешь делать, Кэп, когда мы найдем твоего Стива? Похоже, в прошлый раз он едва не сделал из тебя отбивную.

«Твоего Стива»… Прозвище цепляет что-то в душе, и на секунду Баки пугается, что Тони знает. Но тот продолжает говорить, как ни в чем не бывало, и Баки выдыхает. Нат его не сдала.

– Не знаю, – качает он головой. – Попробую поговорить с ним еще раз.

Тони только хмыкает в ответ.

– Ладно, – говорит он, вставая со стула. – Мне нужно поспать, а потом что-нибудь придумаю. Я же гений, в конце концов.

Баки улыбается.

– О да. Я рассчитываю на тебя. И… Тони?

Тот оборачивается уже у двери, и Баки хорошо видит следы усталости на его лице.

– Спасибо, – говорит он.

Тони наверняка прилетел сразу же, как только разобрался со своими проблемами. Это дорогого стоит – и Баки не собирается быть тем, кто не ценит друзей.

Тони кивает в ответ и исчезает за дверями.

 

***

 

А вот Наташа появляется, когда Баки уже выписан домой. Он добирается до своей квартиры, всё еще носящей следы покушения на Фьюри, и первым делом принимает душ – чтобы смыть с себя опостылевший больничный запах. Когда он выходит с мыслями о том, что сейчас придется тащиться в магазин, Наташа уже сидит у него на кухне, а на столе стоит пара коробок с блюдами азиатской кухни.

– Подумала, что ты будешь голоден, – пожимает плечами Нат в ответ на его недоуменный взгляд.

– И была права, – он готов убить за вкусную пищу. Больничная диета не отличалась разнообразием, и два пулевых ранения, одно из которых – в живот, заставляли с собой считаться.

Баки вскрывает коробку, пряный аромат лапши со специями бьет в нос.

– Спасибо, – говорит он, чувствуя, как рот наполняется слюной.

Наташа присоединяется к трапезе. Некоторое время они молча едят, позволяя желудкам наполниться. Баки немного нервничает: Наташа никогда не отличалась разговорчивостью, но сегодня она даже молчит как-то по-особому, и ему становится не по себе. Он понимает причину, он действительно понимает; им нужно выяснить многое, но здесь и сейчас он совершенно не готов к этому разговору. Он не знает, что будет дальше – найдет ли он Стива, сумеет ли убедить принять свою сторону, вспомнит ли его Стив, как ко всему этому отнесутся Мстители и Наташа в частности. У него нет четкого плана действий. Он знает только, что растерян и выбит из колеи, и счастлив, и полон надежд и страхов. Чего он не знает, так это того, как говорить об этом с женщиной, с которой спит уже некоторое время.

– Я там принесла тебе кое-что, – говорит Нат, когда они разделываются с едой, и молчание становится неловким.

Баки кивает.

– Это тебе может не понравиться, – продолжает она, вставая с места и убирая со стола. Коробки летят в урну, на столе наводится относительный порядок. Баки невольно любуется ловкостью ее движений, но вместе с тем отмечает: Наташа тоже нервничает. Она не смотрит на него, погружена в свои мысли, и Баки не уверен, что хочет знать, что творится в ее голове.

– Нат, – зовет он наконец.

Она поднимает на него глаза, и этот взгляд – глубокий, вдумчивый, серьезный – бьет наотмашь. Она всё понимает, думает он. Она помнит тот разговор про Стива.

– Нат, послушай…

– Тсс, – отвечает она, прикладывая палец к его губам, качает головой. – Молчи.

– Нат, – возражает он.

Но она наклоняется к нему, лицо напротив его лица, и смотрит в глаза, открыто и прямо, – так, что по позвоночнику бегут мурашки. Она всматривается в него, словно пытаясь запомнить каждую черточку, а потом тянется вперед и целует его в губы – мягко, неторопливо и запредельно нежно. На секунду это ошеломляет: Наташа редко бывает столь щедра на ласку, но сейчас она словно отдает всю себя в этом поцелуе.

«Она же прощается», – озаряет его. Она прощается с ним, отсюда и эта непривычная молчаливость, и покорность, и нежность. Она пришла, чтобы отдать всё накопленное, сбросить привязанность и эмоции, как ненужный более балласт, и уйти. Баки опаляет острым чувством несправедливости: Наташа заслуживает большего, гораздо большего, нежели общая постель с человеком, который не любит ее так крепко, как должен бы любить эту восхитительную сильную женщину.

Он отвечает на поцелуй и клянется себе, что этой ночью сделает всё возможное, чтобы ей с ним было хорошо. Но когда его руки ложатся ей на бедра, чтобы приблизить к себе, и поглаживают, Наташа отстраняется и качает головой. Жест достаточно красноречив, и Баки послушно убирает руки. Нат выпрямляется и отступает назад.

«Ну, вот и всё», – думает Баки.

– Что ты планируешь делать? – спрашивает он тихо.

Она смотрит на него с теплом и грустью.

– Залягу на дно на какое-то время. Вспомню, каково это, – жить обычным человеком.

– Ты нужна Мстителям. Мне. – На это почти не требуется усилий. Он понимает, почему она уходит, но отпустить ее просто так не имеет права. Не может и, если говорить откровенно, не хочет. – Без тебя будет совсем не то. И твой опыт… мы очень многое потеряем, если ты уйдешь.

Она улыбается чуть грустно, склонив голову.

– Джим… Ты стал хорошим Капитаном. Никогда не думай иначе.

Слова обжигают. Он даже сглатывает, чтобы перевести дух, а Нат пользуется возникшей паузой.

– Я пойду. Проводи до двери?

Разумеется, он провожает. У двери неловко мнется, но всё-таки целует ее в щеку. Она снова улыбается.

– До встречи, Нат.

– До встречи, Джим. И да… То, что я принесла… лежит на твоей тумбочке. Тебе не понравится, но ты должен знать. – Он не понимает, о чем речь, но согласно кивает в ответ. В конце концов, через минуту все станет ясно. – Береги себя.

Он наблюдает за тем, как она спускается по лестнице, пока совсем не теряется из виду, и только потом закрывает дверь и глубоко вздыхает. Чувство вины гложет его изнутри, но что он мог сделать? Убедить ее, что чувства к Стиву давно прошли? Это была бы ложь, а врать Наташе он не хотел.

Он прикрывает глаза, утыкается лбом в дверь и некоторое время стоит так, будто пытаясь поймать равновесие. Потом, словно очнувшись, отталкивается и шагает в комнату. Там на прикроватной тумбочке сереет картонная папка с крупным названием, выведенном на русском:

**ДЕЛО №17**  
**ЗИМНИЙ СОЛДАТ**

 

С разворота на Баки смотрит юный тощий Стивен Грант Роджерс – 92 фунта упрямства и справедливости – и всё остальное теряет значение. Чертова папка весит совсем немного, и это явно не первый том, но для Баки она бесценна.

Он вооружается словарём и листает страницы, исписанные чужим убористым почерком, и чувствует ужас от того, что те люди сделали со Стивом. Но в то же время он ощущает, как тает непонимание того, как Стив вообще мог оказаться по другую сторону баррикад. Каждая строчка, каждое слово – еще один штрих к портрету нового Стива, его жизненный путь, его становление и утверждение на этом пути.

К утру Баки заучивает папку наизусть, помнит надписи на полях и сухие строки статистики. Это могло бы пугать, но Баки не боится – новые знания дают представление о том, как действовать дальше.

И за одну только эту папку Баки будет должен Наташе по гроб жизни.

 

***

 

– Стив, – произносит он, и сам не верит: нашел? Неужели и правда нашел?

Стив смотрит на него исподлобья, буравит упрямым взглядом, словно оценивая. Или вспоминая.

Баки нашел его на окраине Сиэтла – вернее, нашли его Тони и полицейская сеть уличных камер слежения за общественным порядком. «Тебя приглашают на свидание», – сказал тогда Тони, но Баки так и не понял шутку. Через какое-то время он уже сидел в джете, а еще через какое-то – с замирающим сердцем открывал дощатую дверь небольшого двухэтажного дома на окраине города. Там, в душном полумраке, он и нашел Стива Роджерса – прислонившимся плечом к косяку дверного проема, ведущего на кухню. Спокойного, с запавшими глазами, отросшей бородой и волосами по плечи.  

– Стив, – повторяет Баки механически, будто это имя может спасти от неловкости, от напряжения, настороженности. Как будто это имя может избавить от любой проблемы. – Ты меня помнишь?

– Ты – Джеймс Барнс, – ровно произносит он и смотрит, не отрываясь. Не то чтобы это спасало положение или проясняло хоть что-то. – Капитан Америка. Один из Мстителей.

Баки мотает головой, отмахиваясь от лишних слов и неприятных мыслей. Сказанное Стивом не то, чего бы ему хотелось. В нем нет ничего личного.

– Ты тоже когда-то был Капитаном, – говорит он тихо. Ему хочется найти подход к новому Стиву, понять его, переманить на свою сторону.

На лице Стива не отражается лишних эмоций.

– Это было слишком давно, чтобы быть правдой, – говорит он, скрещивая руки на груди.

– Но ты был Капитаном, – произносит Баки с нажимом.

Стив поднимает голову и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Его лицо посуровело за прошедшие годы, стало строже, черты лица заострились, – но это лишь добавило внешнему виду жесткой прямоты, которая была присуща Стиву с самых юных лет.

– Зачем ты пришел? – спрашивает он.

Если бы Баки мог объяснить. Как можно рассказать об одиночестве, которое затапливает целиком, так, что чувствуешь себя морской звездой, распластанной толщей воды; о днях без смысла и цели, о тоске, от которой нет спасения? Можно ли описать, как от одного только имени появляется стимул жить, как заходится сердце от вида знакомой фигуры, как захлестывают эмоции от понимания: «нашел!» Как можно облечь эмоции в слова и выразить их четко и точно, – да и нужно ли это вообще?

В голову приходит дурацкий совет, полученный от Тони Старка в дни бесконечных интервью прессе. «Поступай, как президенты, – сказал тогда Тони. – Не хочешь отвечать на вопрос – говори на любую другую тему. Прокатывает, поверь мне».  
– Один мой друг сказал, что ты пригласил меня на свидание, – говорит Баки осторожно, отслеживая реакцию на свои слова. – Как думаешь, могу я рассчитывать на чашку кофе?

Стив некоторое время молчит, смотрит недоверчиво и внимательно. Потом отлепляется от стены.

– У тебя крайне странные друзья.

Баки кивает.

– Очень. И один из них сейчас отказывает мне в кофе.

Это звучит как-то совсем по-домашнему, Стив вздрагивает и смотрит на него немного иначе. Потом наклоняет голову набок и произносит чуть замедленно:

– Для человека, пришедшего на свидание, ты слишком самоуверен.

– Так Тони был прав? Это всё-таки было приглашением?

Стив оборачивается и негромко ворчит, уже уходя на кухню:

– Зря я, что ли, три дня крутился перед местными камерами?

И Баки прикрывает на секунду глаза, пережидая приступ нежности, как приступ боли.

Потом они сидят у Стива в гостиной и пьют кофе, и Баки чувствует себя неуместно и странно – в этой светлой комнате, словно шагнувшей с картинок из прошлого, рядом с непривычным Стивом. Баки неловко шутит о том, что в юности они и мечтать не могли жить в таком доме, и что у ГИДРы, должно быть, недурственное финансирование. Разговор глохнет сам собой: о текущих делах Стив предпочитает не распространяться, а время для историй типа «а помнишь?» еще не пришло. Поэтому Баки молча допивает свой кофе и чувствует себя крайне стеснительно.

– Я знаю, зачем ты пришёл, - говорит Стив, и Баки настораживается.

– Зачем?

– Уговорить меня перейти на твою сторону и уйти с тобой.

Баки вздыхает и кивает.

– Да.

– Я не пойду с тобой.

Голос у Стива отрешенный, и Баки бросает на него короткий взгляд. Стив смотрит прямо перед собой, плечи сгорблены, пальцы правой руки до побеления сжаты на металле левой.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я взял в руки щит, вернул себе имя и сражался на твоей стороне, – продолжает Стив всё так же отстранённо. – Но я этого не сделаю. Не имею права. На моих руках столько крови… Слишком много для красивого звания. Теперь это твоё бремя. Твой щит, твоё имя. Я не приму их назад.

Баки невесело кивает головой.

– Хорошо.

– Я не буду частью твоей команды. Я больше никому не хочу принадлежать.

«Ты и не будешь никому принадлежать», - просится наружу, но перед глазами встают сухие строчки отчетности из толстой картонной папки. Опыты, приказы, кураторы. Семьдесят лет принуждения.

И Баки говорит:

– Хорошо.

Стив не двигается. Речь его монотонна и спокойна – и остается только догадываться, скольких сил стоит ему это спокойствие.

– Ты прекратишь слежку.

Баки с сомнением качает головой:

– Не уверен, что смогу помочь. Мы пытаемся доказать полиции, что ты не враг, но…

– Чёрт с ней, с полицией. Я про слежку, которую ты за мной организовал.

Баки хмыкает. Стив ухмыляется уголками губ, поясняя:

– Сложно не заметить, что половина камер всегда смотрит в твою сторону.

– Хорошо, – отвечает Баки.

Он понимает: Стив рвёт все связи, все каналы. Стив хочет быть свободен. Заслужил ли он этого? Да. Хочет ли Баки его отпускать? Нет.

Некоторое время они молчат. Солнце садится за деревья, и по полу ползут причудливые тени. Баки рассматривает их, некстати вспоминая, как когда-то в Бруклине они придумывали, на что эти тени похожи.

– Что будешь делать дальше? – спрашивает он.

Стив задумчиво качает головой, словно соглашаясь с какими-то своими мыслями.

– Я много задолжал этой стране.

Не самые успокаивающие слова. Один господь знает, какой долг имеет в виду человек, семьдесят лет работавший палачом.

– И чем займешься?

Голос у Стива похож  на набат.

– Правосудием.

Наверное, взгляд у Баки весьма красноречив, ибо Стив поясняет:

– Я больше не часть ГИДРы. Я вспомнил, кем был. Понял, о чем ты говорил тогда, в небе над Трискелионом. Я знаю, что натворил. В каких грехах виновен. И я хочу эти грехи искупить.

– Стив.

Баки не знает, как выразить то, что творится в душе. Стив всё помнит. Стив хочет уйти. Баки разрывается между принятием его решения и мучительным желанием заставить остаться. Упросить, вымолить – что угодно, лишь бы видеть Стива чаще. Знать, что с ним всё в порядке. Иметь возможность видеть и слышать.

– Стив, послушай. Есть хорошие люди. Есть специалисты. Они помогут. Тебе не обязательно…

Тот только качает головой в ответ. Баки хмыкает и закатывает глаза.

– Ты всегда был упрямым придурком.

Он знает, что этот бой проигран – Стив не отступится, если уж решил. Остается только поблагодарить за кофе и уйти – вот только уходить совсем не хочется. Хочется сидеть рядом, чувствовать присутствие, слышать голос, смотреть, говорить.

– Мы ещё увидимся, – словно услышав его мысли, произносит Стив. – Обещаю.

Баки стискивает зубы и поднимается с дивана.

 

*** 

 

Баки делает всё так, как просил Стив. Просит Тони убрать слежку (тот еще долго подкалывает неудачным свиданием), днями борется с желанием сорваться и прилететь в Сиэтл. Он знает: знакомый дом окажется пуст, и только это сдерживает его.

Он занимается тренировками с командой Мстителей, периодически выезжает на миссии, проводит время в спортзале и на татами, заглядывает к Тони в лабораторию и гуляет по городу в одиночестве. Всё это приносит удовлетворение, и если не считать, что в груди порой настойчиво ноет тревога, то Баки вполне тянет на звание счастливого человека. Ребята из команды прекрасны, тренироваться и работать вместе – одно удовольствие. Серьезных заварушек не происходит, а с остальным они разбираются достаточно быстро и без лишних проблем.

Баки старается жить дальше. Новый мир принял его, научил жить по своим законам, и Баки безмерно рад, что ему удалось влиться. Что можно сидеть ранним утром в кофейне и потягивать ароматный напиток, глядя на улицу и спешащих по своим делам людей; что можно завалиться к Тони в третьем часу ночи и найти его уставшим, с кругами под глазами, колдующим над очередной технической новинкой. Баки нравится работать с техникой, благодаря Тони это увлечение находит выход, и через какое-то время тот перестает ворчать и притворно хвататься за сердце каждый раз, когда Баки берет в руки экспериментальный образец. Что-то они тестируют вместе, что-то достается Баки целиком, что-то Тони с серьезным видом прячет «до лучших времен», но в целом эти дни оказываются для Баки самыми любимыми.

О Стиве он ничего не слышит очень долгое время – до тех пор, пока однажды на экране телевизора не мелькают кадры со знакомой кряжистой фигурой. «Неизвестный в маске пытался захватить в заложники школьников в Мидленде, но другой неизвестный, которого вы видите на записи, сумел его обезоружить до вмешательства спецслужб. К счастью, никто не пострадал. В настоящее время местонахождение героя неизвестно».

У Баки замирает сердце и перехватывает горло. Он видит кадры записи школьных видеокамер – и узнает Стива, несмотря на другую одежду и отпущенную бороду. Судя по видео, у Стива всё в порядке – ибо он точно не выглядит остро нуждающимся в помощи. Он не исхудал, не обносился, не выглядит изможденным и раненым, – со Стивом всё хорошо, ну, за исключением того, что он проникает в школу и, рискуя своей жизнью, обезоруживает нападавшего без лишнего шума. Какая-то струна в груди Баки, которая, как оказалось, была постоянно натянута, вдруг рвется. «Так и быть, – думает он. – Может, так даже лучше».

В следующий раз Баки видит Стива уже на миссии. Плотину под Оровиллом, штат Техас, вот-вот прорвет, и Мстители заняты эвакуацией людей и попытками задержать прорыв. Из-за шума и неразберихи все идет наперекосяк, активацию аварийного водосброса приходится провести вручную. Это опасно, высота дамбы не оставляет случайно упавшему никаких шансов выжить, а вода, выйдя из-под контроля, может нанести непоправимый ущерб городу. Специалисты предрекают разрушение дамбы, если не увеличить водосброс, так что Баки пробирается на аварийный пульт управления и уже там натыкается на Стива. Это неожиданно, но времени на расспросы нет – нужна слаженная и быстрая работа, поэтому Баки оставляет всё несказанное при себе и просто делает своё дело. Вместе им удается то, ради чего Стив приехал в Оровилл: водосброс увеличен, дамбу удается спасти, людей – эвакуировать на время ремонтных работ.

Им так и не удается поговорить. Как только работа оказывается выполненной, Стив салютует Баки двумя пальцами, приложенными к виску в залихватском жесте, и исчезает в толпе сотрудников. Баки лишь качает головой и тихо вздыхает.

Нужно жить дальше, думает он. У него неплохо получается – у него есть работа, есть свое жилье, есть близкие люди. Иногда приходят Наташа и Сэм, приносят с собой какой-то фастфуд, и все они усаживаются на диване в квартире Баки и смотрят фильм из тех, которые Наташа и Сэм видели сто раз, но готовы пересмотреть в сто первый. В такие минуты Баки чувствует себя не одиноко.

В остальном же он просто привык. Стезя, изначально предназначенная Стиву, наконец становится его собственной – тем, что он выбрал сам, в чём нашёл себя. Это принесло ему немало боли, но теперь она в прошлом. Баки знает: если бы ему предложили начать всё с самого начала, дали выбор, он бы ничего не стал менять. Стив, где бы он ни был, продолжает жить, дышать, заниматься тем, к чему лежала душа с самого детства – спасением более слабых. И Баки рад знать, что со Стивом всё в порядке. Сам же он считает себя практически счастливым. Что ещё нужно двум мальчишкам из Бруклина?

Оказывается, есть кое-что ещё. Баки понимает это ранним августовским вечером, когда раздается звонок в дверь, а за ней, в косых лучах нежного апельсинового солнца, оказывается Стив. Он улыбается одними глазами, и на лице его нет ни унции отчужденности или страха, ни тени жуткого прошлого.

Стив наклоняет голову – во взгляде пляшут насмешливые черти – и говорит:

– Привет. Надеюсь, я не опоздал на свидание.

 

 


End file.
